<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Dreams of) South Side Cherries by TerriGriffith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795854">(Dreams of) South Side Cherries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriGriffith/pseuds/TerriGriffith'>TerriGriffith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, F/F, Family Drama, Period-Typical Racism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriGriffith/pseuds/TerriGriffith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of Days of Freedom and Our Private Island. Ruby and Christina navigate 1956.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is intended to be four chapters long.</p><p>This is involves a fictional account of three historical people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Christina and Ruby, most of 1956 passed in a dreamy haze of love, accentuated by baby Georgie’s arrival. His infectious giggles, kissing cheeks and sheer baby-ness serve as a bridge for Ruby and Leti’s relationship, albeit a rickety one made of broken twigs. Civil conversation between them didn’t seem to last long, often ending in one of them storming off in a huff and the other muttering to themselves.</p><p>The stories had even become off limits (particularly Guiding Light), after Ruby casually mentioned Christina’s musings on how Kathy Robert’s life was more twisted than hers. That comment led to a Leti rant that Ruby wasn’t in the mood to hear, particularly as she had kept what she and Christina had done after the comparison to herself. Another afternoon ended with a kiss for Georgie and a, “bye Leti” for her sister. Ruby loved her seeing Georgie’s bright eyes, but days like this left her winsome for the Michigan cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Atticus quickly learned that babies are expensive balls of joy. Georgie somehow required a crib and a bassinet. (Tic pretended that his question, “can’t he sleep in the drawer,” was a joke after Leti’s eyes threatened to burn him on the spot.) Leti’s love of clothes for herself was quickly spread to clothes for the baby, who seemed to have more outfits than days he had been alive. Judging by the level of spittle that he produced on them, he did not share the sentiment.</p><p>It was the need for baby necessities and not wanting to be seen as a kept man, that caused Atticus to reach out to Christina. Christina, the same witch (or bitch, considering the day) that planned on sacrificing him until Ruby had worked a different kind of magic.</p><p>Tic couldn’t find the words to use on the telephone, instead choosing to send a letter requesting a meeting with Christina. He made sure to refuse any potential encounters in her family’s crypt.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Christina finds Atticus’s letter to be, cute. Admittedly, his grievance was legitimate and understandable. But a letter? Really? She answered said letter with one of her own. A park was suggested for her their meeting, as Atticus had no desire to make another deal in her mother’s presence. He didn’t seem to recognize that before Ruby, being in her mother’s presence brought out the most “human” Christina.</p><p>They met in front of Buckingham Fountain, a place so public that anyone who saw them together wouldn’t think anything untold was occurring. Christina was sitting on a bench facing the fountain when Tic arrived, she might not be planning immortality, but maintaining an advantage was a given.</p><p>Tic wasn’t one for hats generally, but he’d put one on today as protection from Christina’s gaze. Sometimes, her eyes were so blue that they appeared clear. Shit was unnerving. He found himself pulling at the bill before sitting down.</p><p>“Christina.”</p><p>“Atticus.”</p><p>“How is Georgie today? Is he enjoying his new rattle?”</p><p>‘He’s great. I would ask how you know about the rattle, but I suspect that you sent it and had Ruby sign her name.”</p><p>“Perhaps. Do you have a problem with that? With my place in Ruby’s life and therefore your son’s life?”</p><p>“I’m not like Leti, I mean it’s clear that you’re fond of Ruby.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No, I’m not fond of Ruby. I’m fond of my car. I’m fond of my companies. I’m occasionally fond of you. I am not fond of Ruby, I love her. Never mistake or underestimate that salient fact.”</p><p>Tic fumbles with the brim of his hat again. Christina’s passion for Ruby seems even more dangerous than her passion for magic. He stares as the wind interrupts the water’s dance in the fountain. “Understood.”</p><p>“Good. How can I assist you?”</p><p>“You read the letter?”</p><p>“Obviously, as I am sitting across from you.”</p><p>“You’re going to make me say it.” Christina doesn’t say anything, instead she shoots Atticus a look of cocky expectation. “I accept your previous offer of the proceeds from Titus’s estate.”</p><p>“The offer was for the equivalent of Titus’s estate. Proceeds would include interest, which I never offered. If I recall correctly, and we both know that I do, you disconnected the telephone as I attempted to provide my lawyer’s name. After being so rudely dismissed, why should I re-extend the offer?”</p><p>“Money for me, means security for Leti and George, which will make Leti happy. A happier Leti, means she’ll cause less headaches for Ruby, which will make your life easier.”</p><p>Reducing Ruby’s Leti stress was an attractive offer.</p><p>“Fine.” She hands Tic a card. “This is the contact information for the lawyer that will handle the transfer.”</p><p>“That’s it? Fine?”</p><p>“Yes, did you anticipate more? A cake, perhaps?” Atticus rarely can tell the difference between Christina’s drool humor and her seriousness. “Do you intend to tell Letitia that you’ve agreed to my offer?”</p><p>“Hell no. I’ll find an explanation of some sort.” Tic finds his gaze glued to the bench slants. It takes everything in him to look Christina in the eyes, “thank you.” He tucks the card away in his wallet, gathers his body to leave and hears,</p><p>“Wait, there’s something else that must be discussed. The Book of Names.”</p><p>“I knew there was a hitch, that you would never give me anything without demanding something in return, particularly that something. Forget it Christina, keep your damn money. I’m not giving you the book.”</p><p>“Are you finished?”</p><p>“No. You just gave a great speech about how you love Ruby, but it’s the same shit with you.” Tic begins to storm away.</p><p>“The destruction of the Chicago Lodge doesn’t mean that your family is safe, Atticus.” He stops and turns, “is that a threat?”</p><p>“No, simply the truth. However much time you are spending, learning and practicing magic needs to be doubled. The other lodges won’t feel a moment’s regret or a twinge of familial guilt in killing you or Georgie. There’s another Lancaster out there that doesn’t care about the rules, that you’re a Braithwhite and that they’re an underling. Their only concern is power, you need to be ready for them.”</p><p>“If you’d showed up for the equinox, they would have been neutralized. Leti and George would be safe.”</p><p>“And you would be dead, never having seen your son’s face.”</p><p>Tic rubbed his head, silently acknowledging Christina’s point.</p><p>“There are members who are still loyal to the family, to the original order. They’ll inform me when it’s time. I’ve been working on stronger protection spells. You should prepare to do the same Atticus, for all of us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s safe to open the window now.”</p><p>“You’re sure I can’t interest you in a repeat later tonight?” The way her lips were tending to Ruby’s neck, felt like Christina wanted a repeat right now.</p><p>“We both have work in the morning. You can’t take over the world while yawning. And I need to be alert to make sure the new singer doesn’t mess up my song.” Even as Ruby speaks practical adult sense, her hand finds itself playing in Christina’s hair, slightly massaging her scalp. “How was your day? Did you secretly take over any new companies? Perfect a new spell?” Ruby can feel Christina stiffen in her arms. She pulls her head back from Christina’s nuzzles. “What did you do?”</p><p>Christina briefly considers an attempt to look innocent but knows it will be useless. Ruby seems to have a six sense for finding out when Christina does, “shit she has no business doing.”</p><p>“I met with Atticus today, at his request before you ask.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You need to decide if this is something that you are willing to keep from Leti before I tell you.”</p><p>“You’ve already told me part of it.”</p><p>“Yes, but you don’t know everything. Plausible deniability, my love. It’s what makes the world go round.”</p><p>“I think I’ll use that in my next song. What did Tic want?”</p><p>“He decided to accept my offer of Titus’s money.”</p><p>“Did he now?” Finally decided to put responsibility above his pride.”</p><p>“It’s funny, you’re much harder on Atticus than I am, and I planned on killing him.”</p><p>Ruby shakes her head,“one, it’s much too soon to joke about that and two, he didn’t knock up your little sister.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell her about the money?”</p><p>“No, that’s their business. And this bed right now is our business. And you know how much I believe in minding my own business.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sunglasses covered the eyes of Ruby Baptiste as she entered the offices of Chess Records. She had spent much too much time minding her own business last night as the slight bags under her eyes revealed. Ruby technically wrote for Argo Records, but it was all the same, including the lackluster pay. She said hello to the receptionist, ignored a guitar player who seemed to spend as much time harassing ladies in the office as he did playing the guitar and headed to her office.</p><p>Ruby knew it had been a closet, but it was hers and tried to make it as homey as possible. There were pictures of Leti and Georgie (Tic could be seen in the background), a picture of Momma and one of her, Leti and Marvin when they were younger. There was also a picture of Christina, covered by a glamour which showed everyone else a flower. Willie’s raised eyebrow the first time he’d seen the picture had resulted in a stare that dared him to make a comment. He wisely kept it to himself.</p><p>A glance at the clock on the wall told her that she only had time to drop off her purse before she headed to the recording studio.</p><p>“You’re late Ruby.”</p><p>“You need to learn how to read Willie, I’m right on time.” And she was, exact to the minute. She greeted everyone else, “Hey everybody.”</p><p>“Another late night?” Willie, again. Ruby had kept her sunglasses on and had no intention on removing them for this session after which she planned on leaving. They didn’t pay her enough to stay around all day and on the rare occasion she did, the men in the office treated her like a secretary, not a songwriter. She knew that Willie had to twist Leonard’s arm to give her a chance, but he owed her as Christina’s, no, as their lawyer had informed him. He was free to deal with any blowback.</p><p>The singer was already in the sound booth. Hopefully, she knew the words today, unlike the last time they tried this. Ruby hit the booth button, “Go ahead and start, honey.”</p><p>Forty minutes later, Ruby was grateful for small favors as the singer had completed the song and her day was done.</p><p>“You know, you’d get a lot further around here Ruby if you weren’t always leaving.” Willie was walking behind her know, hot on her heels.</p><p>“Listen here Willie, I’ve given you plenty of songs and every so often, y’all decide to throw me a bone and have some little slip of a girl record one. You don’t put any money or publicity behind any of my songs. And unlike the rest of the Negroes around here, I can’t be placated by a Cadillac.”</p><p>“You haven’t put enough time in, Ruby. Do you see any other women around here writing songs?”</p><p>“You and I both know that I’ve put my time in Willie, I just want to feel like I’m going somewhere, that I’m being seen. I’ve spent too many years giving everything for somebody else. It’s time for Ruby to shine. Now I can do that here or somewhere else, but I’m tired of waiting Willie.” A head shake is Willie’s only answer. “You have a wonderful day. And Willie, make sure you have someone looking over your money.” With that, Ruby retreated to her office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following week found Ruby in her car sitting off Lake Shore Drive. She’d driven here hoping to clear her mind after her meeting with the NAACP.  She’d driven to their South Side headquarters for the meeting, having been asked/summoned the previous week. Apparently, giving an organization a considerable sum of money made them want to get to know you better. President Patton had offered to visit Ruby, but she didn’t need the woman or anyone else in her business. She wasn’t going to explain the various pictures of Christina scattered around the house and she certainly wasn’t going to hide them away like a dirty secret. Driving the Mercedes (it was a beautiful day after all) and the looks it brought was all the nosey, Ruby needed for the day.</p><p>The meeting was with Cora Patton, who had been elected President of the branch just that year and Willie Wright, an attorney who had been moving up the ranks due to her dedication to the organization and started pleasantly enough. Ruby had to admit that having her meet with two women was a good first step for whatever they wanted Ruby to do. She was definitely tired of talking to men, who talked down to her.</p><p>However, it soon turned unpleasant.  </p><p>“What you’re really asking, is “where did she get $10,000 to give to us? You can relax Mrs. Patton, the money is clean. I’m not a hustler or some hustler’s woman. But you already know that, I suspect. What you’re really trying to decide is should you trust a Negro woman who has a white man giving away that much money in her name.”</p><p>“Ms. Baptiste, you presume a great deal, but…..”</p><p>“Mrs. Patton, Mrs. Wright, I appreciate all of the work that is done here, but I’m a woman that likes to get straight to the point. You think that my somewhat celebrity and more importantly, my money can be of use to you. But you’re worried about the optics of my personal life.”</p><p>“Miss Braithwhite is a concern,” Mrs. Patton said as she covered a cough.</p><p>“I don’t hide who I am, but I don’t broadcast it either.”</p><p>“Miss Baptiste, we feel that you could do a lot of good. Some say that we’re too concerned with upwardly mobile folks, instead of working for people that are just trying to survive. Music is something that folks from all lines of life enjoy, maybe you can organize benefit concerts for the organization. Help bridge the gap between our people.”</p><p>Ruby had barely heard their proposition, as thoughts of her relationship with Christina swirled in her head. “I’ll think about it,” was all that Patton and Wright received as Ruby walked to the front door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Christina is in the kitchen, trying her hand at souffle when she hears Ruby enter the house. It must have a been a day, as she can hear Ruby toss her purse onto the couch and what sounds like her hat sailing across the room. Before Christina can ask Ruby what ails her, she feels Ruby’s arms around her waist and her lips on the back of her neck.</p><p>“Rough day?” Christina’s trying to be attentive to Ruby’s discomfort, but her lips on her neck elicit smiles that are hard to keep hidden.</p><p>“You could say that.” Ruby finds herself gently rocking side to side with Christina, whose smile she can feel, even as she tries to hide it.</p><p>“Did that new singer destroy another song?” She can feel Ruby shake her head no, as her nose glides from side to side on her neck. “Having a hard time writing a song about a no good man? Sorry my love, I’m not going to provide you with any material.”</p><p>Ruby lets go of Christina’s waist and walks over to the kitchen table, “I met with the NAACP today.”</p><p>“Do tell.” Christina wipes her hands on her apron and turns to face Ruby.</p><p>“Is that a souffle?”</p><p>“Yes, two of them. Back to the meeting. Was the donation not enough? Honestly, it was exceeding gracious on your part.” Some odd part of her loves to make Ruby roll her eyes.</p><p>“They want me to be more involved with the chapter. Said I might use my celebrity to help the cause.”</p><p>“It that a problem for you? Becoming more involved?”</p><p>“You know how I feel about people being in my business, Christina. They tried to invite themselves over today. They didn’t want to “inconvenience” me. Please. More like they were trying to get a glimpse of the inside of this house. Wanted to see if the rumors are true. Hell, probably wanted to see if I’m not actually the maid after all.”</p><p>“Wanted to see if what rumors are true?”</p><p>“Is she really shacking up with a white man? White woman? Are they pretending to be a couple?”</p><p>“Does that still bother you? I thought you were comfortable with people knowing, Ruby.”</p><p>“I’m comfortable with people that I care about knowing. I don’t need the city’s finest Negro citizens looking down their noses and judging me, Christina. Half of them probably think it’s unladylike to write songs. And you know it’s not just the race thing, baby, even people that are okay with mixed relationships aren’t okay with two women, no matter what color they are.”</p><p>“Does that mean that you turned them down, that outside of donations, you won’t participate?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“What did you say Ruby? To these people you don’t seem to trust or particularly like? Why are you considering associating with people who make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Ruby pulls out a chair and sits, with her hands clasped. “They do a lot of good Christina. The Brown decision, the bus boycott, desegregating the Army. That mess with Betty and Donald Howard. Tamara’s job at Fields. If it weren’t for the NAACP, my people wouldn’t have made nearly the same amount of progress. I can’t allow my own personal issues stop me from wanting to help other Negroes, Christina. The future needs to be better for Dee and Georgie.”</p><p>“The world, Chicago needs to be better for you, now.” And me, she added silently. Hiding behind a corporation was proving to be quite tedious, but this wasn’t the time to address the slights the world cut into her.</p><p>“I told them, I would think about it and no, I didn’t give them a deadline. What kind of souffle did you make?”</p><p>“Lemon.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Christina laid quietly, staring at Ruby. Waking and lying still for a few minutes had long been a centering exercise for Christina. Before Ruby, it usually involved her eyes piercing the ceiling or some other inanimate object.  Now it involved taking in Ruby’s features. It was over a year since that first night and somehow Christina felt like every day revealed a new detail. The nose, whose bump against her own had cracked enough of Christina’s shell to make her believe that they could be real. The lips that made Christina feel like she was coming home every time they blessed her skin. The almond shaped eyes saw straight to Christina’s soul, answering before Christina even formed the question.</p><p>Christina hated the world for making Ruby feel less than, particularly about their love. What damn business was it of anyone, what they did or who they did it with? She tried to bury the insecurity that Ruby’s anxiety brought. She knew that Ruby loved her, but there was a part of her that worried that one day it would be too much and she would leave and chaos would come again.</p><p>“You know, this staring thing you do every morning is pretty creepy.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were awake.”</p><p>“I could feel you watching me, I always feel you.”</p><p>“Do you want me to stop staring?” Christina halfway turns her body in the other direction. Ruby lovingly grabs her shoulder and turns her back, so they are face to face.</p><p>“I think by now you know that I find creepy from you to be damn sexy.” Her fingers trace Christina’s face, starting with her eyebrows and ending with her lips.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking….what if we went somewhere, not permanently, but for the summer. A place where being together won’t be a condemnation. A place where women like us are free to be us.”</p><p>“Not even your magic can take us to another planet, baby. But nice thought.”</p><p>“It’s not another planet, it’s New York, an island. I’ve got a house there, I haven’t been for years, not since I decided to devote my life to magic. I think that my new devotion, might find some peace there. Be inspired by your muse to write hundreds of love songs. And you can decide your level of involvement with the NAACP.”</p><p>“And what is this magical land called, Christina?”</p><p>“Cherry Grove.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Grove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby and Christina head to Cherry Grove, Fire Island.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christina knew that Ruby wasn’t completely happy with their summer plans, but she didn’t foresee begging Ruby to give it a chance the moment they stepped off the ferry. Ruby threw side glances Christina’s direction, first annoyance and then anger when she noticed she was the only Negro waiting for the Sayville ferry. The presence of mainlanders made it impossible to comfort her with even a simple hand hold, instead she was left with pleading eyes and raised eyebrows. She could feel the stares that Ruby was doing her best to ignore. Christina hoped that ferry landed soon, before someone worked up the courage to disrespect Ruby. It would be a shame if the ferry were to sink.</p><p>The stares continued once they landed and Christina grabbed her own bags and Ruby lifted only her own. Ruby followed behind silently, her head held to a degree that defied the station that those who surrounded her figured she belonged. She ignored the sand that quickly found itself between her toes, trapped by the practical sandals she wore as she hadn’t quite trusted Christina’s assertion that her house wasn’t a far walk from the landing.    </p><p>As they schlepped their way through the sand, Christina fell in line with Ruby, allowing their shoulders to brush. Ruby’s eyeroll (sunglasses couldn’t stop her from reading her eyes) and the playful attempt to trip her allowed Christina to expel her first breath in hours. The smile she gave Ruby was not returned, causing her to laugh out loud.</p><p> </p><p>They were met with several boxes upon their entrance into the house. Amongst them was a tv. Christina paid well enough that her workers never questioned her orders, but even they were confused about a delivery of a television to a house without electricity. They probably would have been even more confused about the sound system that sat next to the it.</p><p>“And how do you plan on hiding the television?”</p><p>“We’ll keep it in the bedroom,” Christina responded, kissing Ruby on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The first two days passed in relative calmness, as they settled into their home for the summer. It was the third day that brought a visitor (and confusion for Ruby). Christina still rose with the sun, which Ruby found ridiculous, particularly as they were on vacation. Even more ridiculous and confounding was being awakened by the sound of Christina’s laughter. The television was sitting in front of her, so what was her girlfriend laughing at?</p><p>Ruby grabbed a robe and slowly crept down the stairs, taking care to remain out of site. There, sitting across from her blonde was another blonde, clearly the source of said merriment. Besides the laughter, there were hand movements, sparkling eyes and did Christina just finish the other blonde’s sentence? What in the entire hell was going on here? Ruby retreated upstairs to fortify her appearance. Whoever the blonde was, Ruby wasn’t meeting her in a robe.</p><p>Christina had nearly fallen over (which took a lot, she had spent years practicing her poker face), when the knock on her door produced Marty Young. The same Marty Young that she hadn’t seen since their graduation from Smith, which had ended so dreadfully.</p><p>“Really Christina, it is incredibly rude to leave a visitor outside, gaping at their presence.” Marty quickly hugged a stiff Christina, brushed past and placed herself in Ruby’s chair.</p><p>Of all the old acquaintances that she thought might appear on this trip east, Marty Young was not a consideration. Christina took in her persona; little had changed beyond the faint lines around the eyes and mouth. Marty always had been unable to hide her displeasure. Her mouth still held the same forced smile, although Christina thought there might be a hint of genuine happiness in her eyes if she stared deep enough, which she wouldn’t do. The crossed ankles and slight lean forward indicated an attempt to be less formal, a gesture that took practice to pull off after falling on her face the first few times Marty had attempted it.</p><p>“Christina dear, it has been much too long. What have you been doing with yourself?” Marty tilted her head slightly before adding, “Forgive me, I’ve neglected to give my condolences regarding your father’s untimely passing.”</p><p>Christina crossed the room and sat on the sofa. She much preferred the strength of leather, but felt it was too hot for the climate. How she wished she had it to prop her up now. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Father was deeply saddened to hear the news. You know they played at Augusta every year.</p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p>“At least until recently, I believe your father couldn’t be pulled away from his work.”</p><p>“Yes, father certainly was focused on his work in his last years. What brings you to Cherry Grove, Marty? As I recall, you once said that you’d never come here, that you didn’t want your name associated with such a place.” Christina finds her legs crossing on their own, an old defensive tell that she had purposely rid herself of.</p><p>“Ideas and perceptions can change, Christina. I was younger, more naïve, the last time we met. I see things differently, now I’ve become a woman of the world.”</p><p>The idea that Marty Young had ever been naïve was the biggest load of bullshit that Christina had heard since, she couldn’t think of a time. It was Marty who’d given Christina her first cigarette, her first taste of hard liquor and it was definitely Marty who had slipped her hand under Christina’s sweater.</p><p> </p><p>Christina had been fresh to boarding school, her mother dead, her governess dismissed after falsely believing that her position as mistress would be elevated to that of wife. Christina was equally dismissed, as a daughter was not wanted or needed. Not yet, anyway. She was a stashed queen, to be played at the most opportune time for the best match.</p><p>To say that Christina’s social skills were lacking upon her arrival, would be an understatement. The rare times she encountered children in the village weren’t playful, they had already been taught to be deferential. It was hard to have fun when your companion would be punished if you got dirty.</p><p>Her ineptness at conversation that didn’t revolve around business or magic (which she couldn’t discuss, but that was nothing new) was extraordinary. A hello from a classmate was met with a look of confusion so profound, (she was mentally going through all the appropriate ways to respond), that some students thought she either didn’t speak English or she was a mute. It wasn’t until Marty Young grabbed her hand one day after classes and instead that Christina tell her about her herself, that Christina relaxed slightly and felt her first taste of friendship.</p><p>Marty dragged her around to the popular girls’ tables and would cut to the quick anyone who dared verbalize the oddity that was Christina in her presence. It took time, but Christina learned to play the game, charming teachers, and classmates alike, flirting with boys on the rare occasions she encountered one. Marty was her teacher in the way of the world and Christina her eager student. As the years progressed she pretended not to notice Marty’s possessiveness or the way she held her hand, not caring who saw. They were chums after all.</p><p>They were so chummy that Marty brought Christina home with her for the holiday break sophomore year. Christina’s father was in Europe handling Braithwhite business interests, (he was looking for religious and magic relics) and Marty couldn’t bear the thought of Christina alone in one of her gigantic homes with only servants to keep her company. Marty’s parents welcomed her warmly, Christina wasn’t sure if kindness drove the sentiment or potential business opportunities, but either was acceptable. In fact, that week before Christmas was the happiest she had been since her mother’s death. Until Mrs. Young opened Marty’s bedroom door.</p><p>It started innocently enough, listening to music as Marty read the latest issue of, “Love Story” and Christina settled in with, “Weird Tales.” Mrs. Young would be aghast if she found them reading such trash, which is why they only came out at night, after the Youngs had retired for the evening. Christina had just finished reading about Cleopatra being found when Marty beckoned her to sit on the bed.</p><p>Perhaps she been inspired by her love magazine, perhaps it was her hormones slipping into high gear, but as Christina sat on bed waiting for Marty to say something, she felt her hand cover her breast. Christina was frozen, she’d made sure that no one, not even Marty noticed the way she looked at other girls, yet here was her best friend’s hand placed on top of her breast. She didn’t feel herself leaning in, but she knew the moment their lips touched. To an outsider, the kiss was chaste at best but to Christina, it was if her world was born anew. Finally, everything made sense. The nervous energy that coursed through her when Marty changed clothes. The desire to make a brief hug last longer, the private joy she felt every time Marty grabbed her hand. She hadn’t been imagining that it meant more, she wasn’t a freak unfit for society.</p><p>As Christina began to relax, their lips fit together, welcoming each other. She felt a brief hit of air, as Marty reached under her sweater, pushing her brassiere to the side and lightly massaged her breast. The movement caused Christina to gasp, which Marty took full advantage of, slipping her tongue into Christina’s unexpecting mouth. It was as Christina’s mind raced on how to respond, that Mrs. Young opened the door.</p><p>It was closed as quickly as it opened as both girls jumped back to their respective sides of the bed. It was amazing how one could drop from heaven to hell so fast. The next day it was decided that Christina should return to her own home, kindness and Christmas were withdrawn, loneliness resolidified. Christina spent the remainder of the time reading from father’s library, the books pertaining to magic were particularly interesting.</p><p>When she returned to school, Marty was missing. The official story was that Mrs. Young was ill and Marty wished to be closer to home while she was infirmed. Christina of course knew the truth, Mrs. Young was in perfect health, it was she and Marty who were ill.</p><p> </p><p>Christina’s attention was brought back to present day Marty by a clearing of the throat that wasn’t nearly as delicate as Marty thought.</p><p>“I assume that being a woman of the world entails separate vacations from your husband?”</p><p>“Gerald has his summer habits and I have mine.”</p><p>“How is Gerald? The last father mentioned, he’d thrown his back out on the course.”</p><p>“He’s marvelous. Made partner four years ago. We’re sure that his father will be retiring from the firm soon. Then it’ll be his.”</p><p>“And the other partners, how do they feel about such plans?”</p><p>“If they have an issue, they can go join firms that their fathers started. Now enough about me, what has Christina Braithwhite been doing with herself?”</p><p>“You’re trying to find out which of the rumours you’ve heard are true.”</p><p>“You do know me well. Tell me, which ones are true?”</p><p>“All of them.”</p><p>They descended into giggles as their natural repertoire re-established itself. Despite her own volition, Christina found her body relaxing, her defenses retreating and her level of enjoyment rising. Marty was in the middle of telling an off-color joke when Christina heard Ruby approaching.</p><p>She stood as Ruby approached and placed her arm around her waist, the move was designed to be possessive and protective. “Ruby, I’d like to introduce, Mar…”</p><p>“Mrs. Martha Hill,” Marty interjected.</p><p>“An old friend from school. Marty, (Christina made sure to stress the use of that name) allow me to introduce Miss Ruby Baptiste.” Christina could see Marty’s mind working on how to process the introduction. That the rumours were true, Christina was openly with a woman, a Negro woman, a dark Negro woman who she had brought with her to the Grove.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Miss Baptiste. French, are you from Louisiana? I once knew a few Baptistes from that part of the country.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hill. I’m from Chicago, although yes my father’s people are from Louisiana.” This woman, this Marty, knew damn well that she didn’t know any Baptistes who were related to Ruby, at least none that would admit it.</p><p>Marty’s mouth formed a smile that did meet her eyes, which instead revealed skepticism backed by disdain. Ruby was more than relived when Marty collected herself and announced that her visit was ending. She insisted that she and Christina spend time together this summer, Ruby was a belated invite after Christina threw Marty a look.</p><p>As Christina leaned across the door, she could feel Ruby’s questions. She walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips. As their foreheads touched she heard, “you’ve got three days to process and then I expect a full explanation.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite how pleased Christina was with being back in Cherry Grove, Ruby remained doubtful of the stretch of sand. What Christina thought of freedom, Ruby saw as a more relaxed form of the same bullshit that she continuously dealt with when she was with Christina. Sure, the people here didn’t particularly care about the fact that they were both women, but her skin color was something that most couldn’t see pass.</p><p>There were some good things about being on the island, however. The quiet and sunshine were a perfect match for her song writing. The words and melodies seemed to appear every morning. There were happy songs, sad songs, love songs, revenge songs.</p><p>And spending private time with Christina, without the constraints of her family and neighborhood felt damn good. Strolling on the beach at dusk, holding hands felt like a fever dream. Allowing Christina to talk her into getting frisky behind the bushes, made her feel a freedom she didn’t know she was missing. The shared bathtub surrounded by candles as they washed the sand from delicate places was the best reminder of home.</p><p>Occasionally, Christina went to the city to handle Braithwhite business. She always returned in a foul mood, albeit with a present. Sometimes it was wine or jewelry, occasionally clothing, and always music. Coming home to Ruby, no matter the location, allowed Christina to make it through her days, and stopped her from setting the room aflame with the idiotic men who worked for her inside. The men she constantly snapped back in line. Christina was tired of men, which is why she was less than please to find two of them sitting in her living room, when all she wanted to do was fuck Ruby silly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby was enjoying her day, despite Christina’s absence, even venturing out of the house on her own. It was too beautiful to stay inside. Most of the people she encountered ignored her, but some waved and spoke. One lively man welcomed her to the island and promised that he’d be seeing her later. A lifetime of skepticism collided with a desire for the sentiment to be sincere. It said skepticism that answered when she heard knuckles rapping on the door.</p><p>As she opened the door, more than prepared to handle whatever bullshit was being brought her way, she was dumbfounded to find two Negro men staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Jerry first heard the rumor from Frank who heard it from Dee Dee, who heard it from Kay. And usually if it came from Kay it was the gospel truth. But Jerry couldn’t believe that there was a Negro woman in the Grove, less known on the West End. When Jimmie Daniels landed on the island that morning, he knew they had to find out for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Ruby heard as she opened the door was, “See, it is true. You owe 10.” The other man reluctantly reached pulled out his wallet and produced a ten-dollar bill to his companion. Ruby found herself inviting them in, as they politely looked around the home before beginning the questions that brought them here.</p><p><em>What was her name?</em> Ruby Baptiste. <em>Oh, parlez vous francias?</em>  No.</p><p><em>Was this her first time in the Grove?</em> Yes-which they already knew, but one could never be too sure.</p><p><em>Who was she staying (sleeping) with? Christina Braitwhite-</em> which they also already knew, but they wanted to hear from her lips. Icy Braithwhite had returned and with a Negro?</p><p><em>Where was she from?</em> Chicago. <em>Ahh, the Midwest!</em> Jimmie mentioned his friendship with the legendary Alberta Hunter, who was from Chicago. <em>Did Ruby know her?</em> No. <em>Well, she had been in New York for years.</em></p><p><em>How was Ruby been enjoying the Grove? </em>She’d gotten a lot of work done. <em>What did she do?</em> She was a songwriter. Jimmie introduced himself as a performer. Ruby already knew him- the Harlem Renaissance, the Bon Soir. The same Bon Soir that Christina promised they would go to soon. Jerry played the piano for Spivy.</p><p>They saved the first question for last, <em>how was she finding the Grove as a Negro?</em> <em>Had <strong>it </strong>happened yet? </em>No, <strong><em>it</em></strong> hadn’t happened. The usual sensation of being watched. Eyes sending the message that I don’t belong here. Wondering if friendly people are planning on burning a cross on the lawn later that evening. Well, a metaphorical cross. No one was stupid enough to burn an actual one on Braithwhite property.</p><p>Even though she had just met the two men, she felt like she’d known them forever. She offered them fresh sweet tea, (the first properly made tea either of them had on the Grove) and pieces of the cake she had baked for Christina. They were laughing about something of no importance when the door opened. Christina appeared, her expression was not a welcoming one for visitors, even if they were already in the house.</p><p>Introductions were made, as Christina complimented Jimmie on his performances at the Bon Soir and Jerry on his piano skills. Although she was warm enough, well warm for Christina, both men felt it was time to head on to other adventures as they both kissed Ruby on the cheek with promises of more visits and Negro fun.</p><p>Christina had to admit that this was the most relaxed Ruby she had seen since the ferry ride over. If she had to deal with men to make it happen, so be it. She walked towards Ruby’s outstretched arms and settled into them.</p><p>“Rough day?” It was more of a statement than question.</p><p>“Very. Dealing with men is incredibly tiresome. They want to piss on everything to mark their territory but expect me to tell them how and where to piss.”</p><p>“Did you burn the whole building down today? I know that’s your go to plan for when you are aggrieved to your breaking point.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Ruby lightly kissed Christina as a reward for not murdering the Braithwhite board. Christina quickly turned the kiss deeper and harder. “Don’t you want to rest before…..”</p><p>“Ruby, I’ve a terrible day and the only thing that got me through it, was the thought of burying my head between your legs. Now, this could have been accomplished twenty minutes ago, except for the men in the living room, who you were entertaining with tea and my cake. I don’t need rest, I need you. The sooner we’re both naked, the better.”</p><p>Ruby cocked her head to side, taking in Christina, whose linen suit had wrinkled several times over. The poor thing really did have a hard day and Ruby had given away several pieces of her favorite cake. It was only fair that Ruby helped her end the day on a high note. She took her hand and led her to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Christina was feeling much improved, mentally, and certainly physically. She’d spent a considerable amount of time in her favorite place, doing her favorite thing and the favor had been returned ten-fold. For a moment, she feared that her grip had broken the iron headboard as she road Ruby’s face home. It was as if Ruby’s tongue had grown longer, as it reached further in her body than she thought possible. After she came down, she attempted to slide down next to Ruby, to feel her body against hers, but insistent hands kept her in place and the ministrations began anew. Christina wasn’t sure what had gotten into Ruby, but she was ever grateful that Ruby was putting it into her.</p><p>Christina sat up in the bed as Ruby entered the room carrying two glasses of tea and one giant piece of cake. They sat across from each other, as Christina gulped down the tea and took more than her share of the cake. Ruby had stopped complaining about Christina’s penchant towards gluttony. Thankfully, her most dangerous desires seemed to be tempered, at least for the moment. (Ruby was sure that any plans to sacrifice Tic were gone, but she did occasionally fear for the Braithwhite board.) If she wanted extra cake, she could have extra cake and anything else she wanted. Ruby knew that Christina would move Heaven and Earth and Hell if need be to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>She had just finished her tea when Christina began to tell her about Marty. She recounted being sent away after her mother’s death and her years at the boarding school with Marty. She dispassionately told of the Christmas disaster, talking a little faster than normal to get through the memory. She felt Ruby’s arms around her and knew that it was safe to continue the things she had tried to forget.</p><p>“When you introduced her as a friend from school, I thought you meant college.”</p><p>“We were at Smith, as well. Initially when Marty didn’t return to school after the holidays, I was devasted. There was warning that she would not return, not even a letter. In retrospect, I was still a bit naïve to the actions of others to not expect severe ramifications from her mother’s untimely door opening. I mourned not only the loss of my best friend, but also, in my 16-year-old mind, my one chance at love and happiness. After three months, the other girls in my house decided they had had enough of my dark disposition and vowed to break my sullen countenance.</p><p>They had boys sneak to the edge of the property in attempt to lighten my mood. That of course was useless, but I appreciated their efforts. They made sure that I didn’t sit alone in the dining hall and they even engaged my strange reading habits. I later found out they were initially going to draw straws to determine who had to read, “Weird Tales” until one of them bravely volunteered.</p><p>Ruby offered a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“After a few evenings in my room along with Aggie McAvoy, it was clear that she had no interest in weird tales, at least not the ones found in the magazine.” Ruby’s eyes widened.  “Let’s just say that the single I was left after Marty’s departure became legendary.”</p><p>Ruby had no desire to hear her girlfriend’s conquests. “Smith?”</p><p>“Ahh, yes. There I was on my first day, returned from my European graduation trip, feeling quite proud of myself. I had practiced my very best French kissing techniques on several French resistance fighters, helped to calm the nerves of several English women whose men where off fighting in the war and even wandered around Ireland, much to father’s disgust. My tour of Italy was cancelled, even father couldn’t abide Mussolini.”</p><p>“Wait, you went on a tour of Europe during the War?” Ruby thought she was used to the flippancy with which the Braithwhite’s treated the world, but this was a new low.</p><p>“Incredibly poor form on my part, I know. If it soothes your conscience, I certainly wouldn’t do so now. Would you like for me to continue, or do you wish to wrestle with yourself about continuing a relationship with someone as horrible as me?”</p><p>“You haven’t threatened to take over the world via magic lately, so continue.”</p><p>Christina bends down and kisses Ruby’s knee. “Thank you. As I said, I was feeling incredibly full of myself on that first day, when two hours into my college career, Marty appeared. She had waited until her family left to find me. I of course, did not have that issue as father had one of the servants deliver me and my belongings. Marty hugged me and suddenly all my conquests seemed to melt away. She explained that her parents closely monitored her mail, which is why she hadn’t written any letters and she hadn’t trusted any of the other girls at school to deliver any messages to me. That she had asked someone where I was going to school, and they told her Smith and here she was! I was surprised, surely her parents knew that I was attending Smith, her father had used my discretion as an in with my father and they occasionally met on a course. Marty said that her mother was a Smith girl, as well as her mother’s mother. Despite their misgivings on her being in my vicinity, they couldn’t break with tradition. Besides, they were sure that separating her from my influence would cure any unnatural proclivities that she might have held.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Within two weeks I was showing her the best of France. I was happy to have Marty back in my life, even if she didn’t want to acknowledge that I had changed, that I no longer needed her to lead me through the world. I had learned to be freer and she had learned to hide better. When in public, we’re always in a group, never alone incase tongues started wagging. I had been lucky the first year to have a roommate who spent most of her time in the library, she was determined to become a lawyer, which left us with a great deal of alone time. I suggested we room together sophomore year and she said no, she didn’t want anyone to think that we were unnaturally close. I got a single instead, which meant a lot of sneaking in and out on her part, even in the middle of the afternoon. Despite my annoyance with this arraignment, I accepted it in order to be around her. Until that day.”</p><p>“What day?” Ruby was torn with wanting to comfort the woman she loved and finishing the story.</p><p>“Marty arranged a picnic for us, which should have been the first indication that something was wrong, she never arranged anything semi-public for us. I arrived first….., I know, and waited. And waited. She finally decided to bless me with her presence. We had been sitting for 10 minutes, when a man appeared.”</p><p>“Mr. Hill?”</p><p>“Very astute, my love. She introduced him as her fiancée. But I shouldn’t worry, they would wait until she graduated before they married. He was busy at Harvard Law after all. She wanted to introduce him to her very best girlfriend. Wasn’t it just wonderful? My chest felt as if it were bursting and crumbling at the same time. I held my composure, I was a Braithwhite, it was the only thing I could do. I stayed long enough not to indicate anything was wrong and I left. I found myself walking the edges of campus, determined not to cry. Tears were for the weak and I definitely wasn’t weak.”</p><p>“Did you speak to her again?” Ruby had begun to slowly rub Christina’s knee.</p><p>“Of course, there was too much fury coursing through me to not. fury. I demanded she meet me in a secluded space on campus. I demanded to know why she was doing this, why she had betrayed me in such a way. And she laughed. Laughed at my stupidity for believing that our fun was serious. This was something girls did before settling down. She stopped laughing long enough to ask me if I really thought that we were something serious. How ridiculous I was imagining a future with her. ‘Really Christina, you need to grow up and prepare for the real world. Do you think I would spend my life with the queers of the world?’ I still remember the pity and disgust in her eyes as she said it.”</p><p>“Oh baby.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I learned a great deal from Marty Young. She made me realize my attraction to women, helped me learn to pretend to blend into society, and broke me into enough pieces that I dared not allow anyone to do it again. I focused on my studies for the rest of the year and that summer, while father was gone, I finally found the entrance to his lab. After that, who needed love or feelings? I sated my physical appetite when it struck and used Marty’s final lesson to seduce William. I developed a plan, grew my magic and waited. Everything was going as I anticipated until I stepped into a bar one night.”</p><p>“And what happened?” Ruby’s confidence had grown during their time together, but she still enjoyed having her ego amongst other things, stroked.</p><p>“A new form of magic covered in cooper sparkles started a different desire.” Christina ran her finger up and down Ruby’s leg. She was insatiable.</p><p>Ruby moved her leg out of Christina’s reach. “Considering all the pain she caused, why did I find you to giggling together the other day?”</p><p>“It’s your fault.”</p><p>“Pardon, me?” Ruby is rarely incredulous, but really?</p><p>“You made me human again, made me feel. If I would have seen her three years ago, before you, I probably wouldn’t have been able to control myself. Today, it was as if a younger version of me surfaced. A version that wants to forget the pain and solely remember the friendship we shared. When I think of loving someone, I think of you, of us. Ruby my feelings for you are much deeper, more complex than my girlhood thoughts about Marty.”</p><p>Ruby crawled back into Christina’s space and gently pushed her down into the mattress. Her thumb gently caressed Christina’s forehead, sweeping back hairs that had fallen. “Never forget that you have me Christina.” Christina nodded her head in response. “I need to hear you say it.”</p><p>“I’ll never forget that I have you.”</p><p>“Good girl, now open your legs.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marty Young wasn’t the only relic from Christina’s past that appeared that week. Christina had done some investigating around the Grove and learned that marijuana could be procured if one went to the ferry on the right day at the right time. Intellectually, she knew it was ridiculous, but she was on vacation damnit and wasn’t afraid to be a bit out of control.</p><p>Ruby was sitting at the desk, working on a song Christina presumed, by the number of balled up papers that littered the floor. Christina knew who she wasn’t picking if they were invited to a game of basketball. She walked to Ruby and kissed the top of the head. Ruby returned the kiss and went back to writing. Their willingness to give each other space was one of the things that made their relationship work. Neither had the time or patience for a partner that was constantly underfoot, with no interests of their own.</p><p>An hour after Christina arrived home, Ruby found her sitting on the back porch, her legs dangling of the edge in a very un-Christina manner. She was talking to someone that Ruby couldn’t see in an almost childlike voice.  Whoever this Mr. Bee was must have been hiding in the bushes because Ruby still couldn’t see him. As Christina addressed Mr. and Mrs. Ant, Ruby realized that Christina was talking to insects. She watched her Christina’s head sway from to side to side. Ruby couldn’t believe it; Christina’s ass was high.</p><p> </p><p>“I would ask what you’ve been getting yourself into today, but I already know the answer. Why don’t I smell anything?”</p><p>“I used a masking order spell. I don’t want the fuzz to bust me.”</p><p>“The fuzz?”</p><p>“Unh huh, the fuzz.”</p><p>“Where did you find…why are you….. do you have any left?” Ruby wasn’t going to spend the rest of her evening sober, while Christina was on a ride to somewhere.</p><p>Christina led Ruby back into the house and produced the product. Ruby quickly rolled a joint and lit it up.</p><p>“Are you telling me that a responsible Negro such as yourself, partakes in smoking marijuana? I’m shocked Miss Baptiste. Shocked.”</p><p>Ruby blew a ring of smoke in Christina’s face, who hurried to inhale. “Baby, I’m a musician and you weren’t concerned about my respectability when I had my tongue in your,” her words were cut off by Christina’s laughing lips.</p><p> </p><p>That evening they laid on the back porch, actions covered in darkness. Turns out the lack of electricity could be useful.</p><p>“What did you dream of when you were younger Ruby?”</p><p>“Lord knows, I never dreamt of this as a little girl. I didn’t even know that there was a “this” to dream of. Let’s see, having a job I didn’t hate. I saw how much domestic work took out of Momma. A family of my own, with well-behaved children. My babies would look at me like Leti did when she was little. Before we both started resenting Momma for abandoning us to each other.”</p><p>“And your husband?” Christina takes a hit of the marijuana and passes it to Ruby.</p><p>“He’d be warm and generous. Have a good, stable job. Love me and the kids. He would hold them in his arms like my daddy did when I was little, when I felt safe. He would always make us feel safe.” Ruby inhales and looks at Christina. “I’m safe with you, Christina. You didn’t arrive in the package I anticipated, but I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”</p><p>“Really? Nothing?” She inhales as Ruby holds the cigarette.</p><p>“Well, you do steal the covers. And your appetite for sweets is voracious.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Then you’re in trouble, because you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Baby that’s corny as fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, fuc….” Christina takes the cigarette from Ruby’s hand, stubs it out and thrusts her tongue between Ruby’s lips. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Christina woke the next morning, her face nuzzled in Ruby’s breasts, one leg hanging out the bed, the other over Ruby’s thighs. Her head pounded and her mouth felt as if she had been swallowing cotton balls. It was one the best awakenings she had ever experienced. She began to come to life, her body shifting slightly over Ruby’s when she heard, “Christina, for once, sleep in.” She readjusted her body into Ruby’s, bringing her leg fully back to bed and did just that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to go to the city, to see a play, hear live music, see other Negroes besides Jerry, Jimmie and the folks that worked at the hotel. Only half of them spoke anyway, afraid that if someone found them too friendly they would be fired. Ruby wanted lights, sound, and action. And Harlem. She definitely wanted the Black Mecca, home of Hughes, Ellington and Horne. Lena Horne, who they should have seen at the Waldorf if they ventured into the city earlier. No, if Ruby was in the city earlier. Christina had several opportunities to see Lena. And didn’t. It was a damn shame.</p><p>Of course, Christina owned a home in Greenwich Village. Hotels invited too many questions, eyes noting who entered the lobby, what floor each guest retreated to, who left early and who stayed until the morning. Christina valued her privacy and the Village was the perfect place for her proclivities. No one judged or cared about the rotating door of Christina, William, and their guests. And there had been a great number of guests. Christina did have her appetites. She made sure that the housekeeper was particularly thorough in her cleaning before she brought Ruby here.</p><p>During the day, Christina worked in the office, which was becoming more and more time consuming. Everyday felt like she was practicing less magic. It was infuriating. And potentially dangerous. The western lodges weren’t ready to make their move yet, but they were building and preparing. If Atticus were willing to work with her directly, the threat would be lessened considerably. If only he would move past the whole sacrifice thing.</p><p>While Christina was stuck in business hell, Ruby got to know Harlem. There were stops at Annie Mae’s for catfish, black eyed peas and spaghetti. Finally, a proper meal. The peach cobbler finished her off and she returned to the Village. She wanted to cook more of her favorites on the island, but cooking was a delicate issue. Christina didn’t want Ruby to feel as if she had to cook, which she kept reiterating. They would share cooking duties. The problem was Christina only knew how to bake.</p><p>They arrived at the Bon Soir, only to find it closed due to a burst pipe. Instead, they were treated to an intimate performance at Jimmie’s apartment; a bottle of wine was the price of admission. They drank into the next day, as the music played various neighbors dropped in. Ruby had never been in such a diverse group in her life. It was wonderful.</p><p>The next day, Jimmie took Ruby to visit his friend Alberta Hunter, a jazz and blues singer who had recently retired after the death of her mother. Alberta started her career in Chicago and Ruby was enthralled to hear her stories from years gone by. In Alberta, who wrote Downhearted Blues and had her own not so secret lover, Ruby found a kindred spirit and roll model.</p><p>Ruby would have been satisfied to stay in the city for the rest of the summer if it were not for the heat. The longer they stayed, the more it rose from the concrete strangling breaths and ruining outfits. It seemed the hotter it got the closer people got to her. Did no one in this city believe in personal space? Christina was relieved if not a bit shocked that Ruby agreed to go back to the Grove at the end of the week.</p><p> </p><p>They were hosting dinner. Neither of them thought it was a particularly good idea, but Christina had made souffles and Ruby was finishing a baked chicken and they were hosting dinner. Ruby placed fresh flowers on the table and made sure to hide the audio system. She was oddly nervous, outside of Leti and Tic (which didn’t really count, as most of the food had ended  thrown on the floor) she and Christina had never had dinner with another couple.</p><p>Fred and Jerry arrived promptly at 6 p.m. with wine and a dessert. Christina was annoyed, until she saw the burnt edges of the pie. Her offering was far superior. After dinner they shared stories of their individual lives and lives together. Fred and Jerry had been together a decade and had a lot more stories to tell, particularly as most of Ruby and Christina’s time was spent alone. Their origin story was cleaned up, magic and monsters eliminated from the narrative. As the signal from WWRL drifted in from the city and the candles flickered shadows, each couple slow danced.</p><p>Ruby laid her head on Christina’s shoulder. “We should do this when we return home. There has to be someone that won’t bore us, and we won’t scare.”</p><p>Christina would spend the rest of 1957, wishing they left the Grove that night.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was Harlem, entertaining guests, or maybe the plain old sunshine, that found Ruby saying yes to Martha Hill’s clambake invitation. She didn’t like Martha and certainly didn’t trust her, (her eyes saw Martha’s eyes staring into Christina’s eyes) but she was confident in Christina’s love for her, in the strength of their relationship and knew nothing Martha tried would impact them.</p><p>And the bitch tried, oh how she tried. The constant arm touches, the laughter, the private jokes. Hell, the white jokes and mentions of Europe and far flung locals that Ruby had never been. The way she looked at Ruby when mentioning her trip to South Africa. Had Ruby ever been? No, American racism was good enough for her, no need to experience it from an international view. She could feel Christina’s proud smirk across the fire.</p><p>Bewitching eyes and persuasive hands convinced her to bring her guitar to the shindig. If she had to share Ruby with a group for the entire evening, she at least wanted to hear her sing. There was only so much bongo playing that one could take. And she wanted Marty to know that Ruby was a far superior singer than she. Even in the depths of youthful love, Christina hated Marty’s warbling singing voice.</p><p>The food was good, and Marty was the only person Ruby wanted to push into the fire. They were headed home on the boardwalk, Christina carrying her guitar, forever her chivalrous lady, when they felt a push from behind. As the turned around, the twisted grins of four white teenage boys met them. The biggest two reached out to push Ruby and Christina again, their glee rising hire with each step.</p><p>“Damn boys, we seem to have a two for one here. Not only do we have two dykes, but a nigger one as well!” The two smaller ones in the back laughed, while the other larger one moved even closer. “It’s bad enough that you’re a carpet muncher, but to further defile yourself with this mon…”</p><p>It was the last word to come from his sneering lips before Ruby’s guitar broke across his head. Which was odd because Christina didn’t feel Ruby take if from her hands. Its body broke into pieces, leaving Ruby with only the splintered neck, which the next attacker found was just as painfully as the full body. Ruby wielded it like a knife, every time he approached, he was gifted a new scar for his face. She knew that had to finish this fool to help Christina with the other three. Ruby kneed him in the groin and as he fell to the ground, she placed the broken guitar neck to his throat. His eyes widened and he began to beg, a punch to his temple ended his whimpers.</p><p>Ruby wildly looked around for Christina. If any of them hurt her, she wouldn’t be as forgiving with her punishment. Ruby found Christina standing near the three other idiots, who were dead asleep. Ruby couldn’t believe that Christina had used a spell, while she was fighting off the creep.</p><p> “And you couldn’t do that,” pointing towards the three, “for him?”</p><p>“Sorry, I was enjoying you kick his ass. You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry.” The glint in her eyes told Ruby that Christina would fuck her in the sand next to these idiots if she let her. She won’t admit to herself, that part of her wanted to let her.</p><p>Her bruised hand begins healing itself as Christina places a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “You owe me a guitar, Braithwhite.”</p><p>That night Christina made love with Ruby as if it were their first and last time. Ruby was used to Christina’s thoroughness, but tonight it was complete worship. She refused to allow Ruby to look away from her gaze as she brought her to climax, as murmurs of love filled the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby hadn’t seen much of Christina after breakfast and a brief kiss goodbye. She was used to Christina’s occasional disappearances, whether they were business or magic induced. Some days she returned as William, others covered in dirt or wet. One day she returned drenched in blood. A raised eyebrow lead to assurances that no humans were involved. Today she returned distracted with a faraway look.</p><p>After her behavior yesterday, Ruby wasn’t in the mood for Christina’s attitude. The laughing with Marty, while she sang was particularly hurtful. Ruby hoped to never hear about another clambake in her life. They walked back to the house in silence, Ruby retreating to the bedroom while Christina stayed downstairs, reading notes.</p><p>Dinner was a terse affair, hell even the chicken seemed dry. The three glasses of wine that Ruby downed hadn’t helped her nerves. She hadn’t come all this way to let Christina treat her as a second thought, like she had on their trip to New York. She hadn’t even bothered to phone the night they were supposed to go to the Bon Soir. She ended up at Jimmie’s alone.</p><p>She sat on the couch and demanded, “We need to talk.”</p><p>Christina felt this conversation coming all morning and despite being prepared, she was ready to have it. “Go ahead.”</p><p>There it was, the dismissive tone as if Ruby was bothering her. As if she hadn’t asked her to come to this island full of white people who spent most of the time looking at her as if she were the help. The way that Marty looked last night, with Christina by her side hanging on to her every word. “You were particularly close to Marty, sorry, Martha last night.”</p><p>“I explained that we are old friends, Ruby.”</p><p>“An old friend that broke your heart and discarded you.”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic Ruby, it doesn’t look good on you. Everything isn’t personal. Marty made a choice for herself, her future. If William hadn’t been killed, I would have followed the same path. Certain things are expected in our world.”</p><p>Ruby knows that Christina is referring to the world that she and Marty belong in, not Ruby’s.</p><p>“So, you’re comfortable with Marty’s racist, hiding who she is, ass?”</p><p>“Marty isn’t racist, she’s just a woman of her time, her upbringing.” Christina has the nerve to throw a haughty look her way.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? The jabs about South Africa, expecting me to serve her last night, pretending like I wasn’t there when she talked to you!” How is any of this okay with you?” Ruby is trying desperately hard not to scream the words, the last thing she needed were concerned neighbors who were frightened for Christina’s safety with the angry colored woman.</p><p>“I’ve tried Ruby, tried to be the person that you want me to be. I’ve given to your causes, tempered my baser desires.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware that your sacrifices were causing you so much pain.” Ruby spat the words out.</p><p>“Maybe I’m tired of pretending to be someone else, always hiding my true self.”</p><p>“The only thing I’ve ever asked you to change, was not kill Georgie’s father, your family.”</p><p>“They’re not my family, their yours. I did as you asked and yet it isn’t good enough for you or your sister. I’m not even allowed in her house. The house that I paid for, a fact that you both conveniently forget. Another lie you forgave. Have you asked Letitia to change, Ruby like you’ve asked me? Or is it acceptable that she continues to lie and use you?”</p><p>Ruby didn’t know this person standing in front of her, but it couldn’t be Christina. Not her Christina that encouraged her dreams, slayed her dragons, and held her tenderly at night. “Have you been holding this in for two years? This venom, this anger? Why did you even bother?”</p><p>Christina ran her hand through her hair, something she rarely did. “I enjoy being with your Ruby, you certainly have your charms.” She blatantly looked at Ruby’s breasts.</p><p>“And all those declarations of love?”</p><p>“I love you as much as someone like me can love.”</p><p>Ruby’s chest feels if as it were hollow and on fire at the same time. Tears trailing from her eyes, dripping to her chin, and pooling on her collar feel as if they are formed from acid.</p><p>They were back to where they were two years ago, Ruby coming apart and Christina cold and clinical. Except this time, she no longer seemed to want Ruby.</p><p>“I have business, as such I won’t be returning to Chicago with you. I’ll have Rebecca send me anything I may need, William included.  This will be an excellent opportunity to work with the NAACP. I won’t be there to sully your reputation.”</p><p>“Is that what this is about? My discomfort with how the world treats me, us?”</p><p>Christina crosses her legs and sighs. “I apologize Ruby. For believing that my money and power could protect us, protect you from this world.  You deserve to live a free, uninterrupted life and it is clear to me now, that I cannot provide that for you. I was a fool to believe that I could. This was a mistake whose time has now come to an end.”</p><p>“How fucking dare you? How dare you treat us as if we were nothing. You think you can dismiss me, as if I’m the help!”</p><p>“Come now Ruby, don’t act as if you haven’t felt this coming. Think back, we’ve done nothing but argue our entire time here.”</p><p>Ruby knew that she was right, that their time here had been miserable. They’d done nothing but argue, which was often followed by a passionate coming together that got both off but solved no issues. How could she forget the night, their screams had caused heaven itself to send down lightening to make them stop. Neighbors knocking on the door soon followed.</p><p>Christina stood up and walked over to Ruby, whose broken heart led her unable to move. “I assume you no longer wish to stay here?” When Ruby didn’t respond, she continued, “don’t feel as if you need to rush, I can find other housing tonight before I head back to the city in the morning. I will arrange for your trip back home.”</p><p>“I can make my own way.”</p><p>Christina leaned down and kissed Ruby’s forehead, “I know you can. Take care Ruby.” Ruby doesn’t turn to watch her leave, instead she waits for the sound of the door closing to fall to the ground, weeping in a ball of hurt and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Months later, Ruby woke from a cold sweat. For the past week, the same dream haunted her sleep. The sound of the water was the first indication that she was back in the Grove, the sun shining, music playing low. She was in Christina’s arms, safe and loved. She tasted tears as Christina kissed her with a desperation that did not fit the occasion. She cupped Ruby’s face, and whispered, “I love you always Ruby, forgive me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual, any historical characters featured here are fictionalized accounts.</p><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>Thoughts are requested, good, bad and in between.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby and Christina begin their lives apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this answers some questions and that the jumps around aren't too confusing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pure, unadulterated fury that allowed Ruby to make it home from Cherry Grove. Fury at Christina for running scared, fury at fucking Marty Hill for existing, fury at the white folks that kept staring and fury at herself for falling for it all. She’d ignored every voice in her head that told her that it would never work. That loving a rich white woman and expecting the world to stay at bay was foolishness. Yes, she ignored all the voices and threw herself completely into Christina, completely into <em>them</em>. She was a fool, just like Momma.</p><p>An emptiness seemed to swallow Ruby up as soon as she crossed the threshold, her back slumping against the closed door. True to her word, Christina’s personal objects were removed from the house. Her magic journals no longer held court in the basement, the space where her mixed wardrobe once hung, stared back defiantly empty. Ruby should have been glad not to trip over Christina’s shoes anymore, but the clear walking space just drove a stake further in her heart.</p><p>On the third day, Ruby found Christina’s perfume hidden amongst her own. As she lifted the top, the citrus spice of Eau d’Hermes drifted through the air. Tears streamed down Ruby’s face as flashes of a naked Christina applying the perfume after her bath appeared. Ruby’s first inclination was to destroy the bottle, to smash it into a thousand pieces. But that would cause Christina’s scent to overtake the house. Memories of her were bad enough, Ruby wouldn’t be able to take the smell of her with every breath she took. She found herself in front of the trashcan, ready to rid herself of one last piece of her love. Her hand hovered over the can, she couldn’t seem to open it, to release the bottle. In the end, she returned the bottle to its spot on the dresser.</p><p>A week later, she found one of Christina’s journals hiding with the baking pans. It was written in Adam and Christina’s special code which after two years, Ruby could read as easily as she could English. The journal contained various protection spells, ranging from personal to location to the one covering the house. Christina had given her all the protection she needed, except for the most important one, her heart.</p><p>Ruby was in the sitting room when she heard the door open. Her heart leapt momentarily at the thought of Christina returning home before Rebecca appeared hesitantly in the doorframe. Ruby could read the doubt on her face, as she worried if Christina’s departure would mean the same for her and her husband. Ruby sat the journal aside and looked up at Rebecca. She would keep her on, for numerous reasons which she kept to herself. The first was that she had no desire to clean the giant house on her own. She still had her job at Chess and other projects beaconed, the NAACP included. The second was that Rebecca had already proven her loyalty and discretion. Ruby would need both as she planned on using Christina’s journal to continue studying magic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marty was nuzzling Christina’s neck, whispering unspeakable things in her ear. Her hand was slowly moving up Christina’s leg, encouraging them to part. As Christina felt Marty’s lips fall upon hers, she felt bile rising in her throat. A lifetime of hiding her emotions allowed her to swallow it and briefly return the kiss. She quickly rebuffed Marty, reminding her that they were in the city and could be spotted by anyone. Surely she didn’t want anyone to see them. After all, appearances were so very important to Marty. Marty started prattling on about some trivial concern as Christina tried and failed to pay attention. Instead, her mind kept wondering back to how she ended up here. And Ruby, always Ruby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’d just returned from the clam bake, broken guitar and all when reality destroyed their bubble. As they walked with fingers interlocked, Christina thought of how incredibly proud of Ruby she was. She handled herself with aplomb at the bake, and the way she dispatched that racist piece of shit on the boardwalk, damn. She knew that they should discuss the incident later, how it made Ruby feel, how it made her feel. But at that moment, Christina’s only thoughts were of soothing their nerves physically.</p><p>She ran Ruby a bath to take care of any lingering stiffness from the incident, lighting candles and leaving a whiskey on the stand next to the tub. She was enjoying a vodka tonic of her own, when she wandered over to the entry table that held their mail. It was the usual trove of forwarded mail-bills, catalogues and magazines, except for one envelope that stood out. Christina hesitantly sat her glass down, opening the envelope which had been sent directly to the Grove address, not Chicago like the rest.</p><p>She quickly downed the remainder of her drink as she read the words over and over. Walking to the sink, she set the paper on fire, she didn’t want to risk Ruby coming across it. Ruby, her Ruby who she could hear lightly singing, her voice a melodic balm to the turmoil and fury swirling in Christina’s head. Ruby, who she would love tonight and leave tomorrow.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Christina instructed her driver to drop Marty off at her residence. No, she didn’t want to come up for a night cap, yes, she was aware that Gerald was out of town. Marty’s eyes narrowed with displeasure at Christina’s rejection. Christina gathered herself and placed a pleading smile on her lips. It was unfortunately her time of the month, surely Marty didn’t want to soil herself with such unpleasant things. Think of the mess it would cause! She saw Marty’s shoulders relax as Christina leaned and kissed her. The door opened and Marty exited, ignoring the doorman as she entered her building.</p><p>Christina instructed her driver to take her back to her hotel instead of her Greenwich apartment. She didn’t want any of this unpleasantness to sully her last memories of the place. She hoped to return one day to make new memories, but for now, she needed to stay focused. A task she’d neglected miserably, leading her into this position.</p><p> </p><p>The next day found Christina back in Boston at the home turned mausoleum of her childhood. She needed to concentrate, and the cold and clinical house was the perfect location. For every magical protection, there was equal physical protection. Locks, chains, double doors, hidden passages. The Juniper house was a perfect location for her work, particularly after she made a discovery she doubted even her father knew about: a tunnel leading to the Boston Museum of History.</p><p> </p><p>“And they say that my people are never on time.” Tic was already at work, translating from the Book of Names at the table they set up on the marble circle. Meeting in the middle, allowed neither of them to feel as if they had the upper hand, which was a necessity in their fragile partnership. The partnership had formed six months ago, born of a growing threat that would happily kill their family. And both had to admit that despite how twisted or disagreeable it was, they were family.</p><p>Christina ignored Atticus’s remark and sat next to him, waiting. He ignored her as he continued to work on a scroll, which was being held down by small rocks at the corners. Christina picked up the rocks on her side of the scroll, causing it to roll and forcing Atticus to stop. Atticus had the unmitigated gall to laugh. Took off his glasses and laughed.</p><p>“She’s fine, Christina. Still extremely angry with you, but fine. She was over last night for dinner. Even stayed because she was a little in her cups. Listen Christina, are you sure you don’t want to bring Ruby into this? She tries to hide it, but I know she’s still hurting and no offense, but your attitude has somehow become worse than when you were trying to kill me.”</p><p>“We’ve discussed this Atticus.” She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting. “I’m not going to change my mind. It has to be done this way.”</p><p>“I don’t understand your way of thinking.” Tic had removed his glasses and was squeezing the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“We’re in this position because I was distracted. I allowed myself to believe our world was the real one. That if we stayed in our bubble, things would be fine. As if my enemies cared about how Ruby makes me feel. I warned you last year to be prepared and yet I was not. I allowed someone who would harm not only me, but Ruby and your family into my home, Atticus. Due to my dereliction, we’re lucky we only have to worry about eight lodges and not the other twenty-five.”</p><p>“And how do you know the other twenty-five aren’t a threat Christina? What happens if we take care of this threat and next week, another lodge decides they want more power? It only takes one, whether it be person or lodge to harm us.” Atticus is begins rubbing the back of his neck as he stands from his stool and paces around the room.</p><p>“Atticus, I’m not particularly in the mood for another of your, “you ruined everything, by not killing me” soliloquies. Not only is it useless, we both know you’re grateful that I was persuaded against immortality. Now please concentrate. We only have three days left before I go west for what I hope is the final time.”</p><p>“Christina, I can go. I’ve been to war; how much is worse can this be?”</p><p>It’s time like this with Atticus, when his earnest desire to help is so easily read that Christina feels as if they really are family. “Dear cousin, I think they’ll notice you.”</p><p>“I can use William and you can go home to protect everyone.”</p><p>“We’ve tried you as William. You don’t have the proper hubris or natural arrogance. You make a terrible white man.”</p><p>“Thanks. I think. I’ve never asked, how did you convince Ruby that you were over?”</p><p>“I confirmed every one of our fears about us.”</p><p>Hours later, as Tic’s back ached and Christina’s eyes burned, they finished. It would be the last time they met before Christina’s (hopefully) final trip. Around them, the air sizzled with anticipation, trepidation, and a hint of smoke left from one of their combined spells. Turns out Atticus’s inability to pronounce double t’s was important when casting. They stood awkwardly facing each other. Ne ither knew if they should end with a hug, handshake, or curt head nod. Tic ended the impasse by giving Christina something that would result in her crying the rest of the evening.</p><p>“Ruby brought this over last night, I thought you might like some.” It was two pieces of lemon cake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dreams began four months after Ruby returned from the Grove. That’s not to say that Christina wasn’t the feature star in her dreams almost every night, but in those they were usually fighting. In those, Christina drove away as Ruby cried on the curb, sent back to the South Side with nothing but the clothes on her back. In those, Christina and Marty declared their love to each other, while Ruby was their maid. In those, Tic was dead, killed by Christina who hadn’t listened to her and ascended on the Autumnal Equinox.</p><p>No, these dreams were different. In the beginning they were brief snippets of their time together. A kiss in the kitchen, a stroll on the boardwalk, nights spent in ecstasy. Somehow their time in New York was no longer a disaster. Ruby wasn’t alone at Jimmie’s place; they were there together until the sun broke over the horizon. In these dreams, Christina fought for Ruby, she fought for them. And these dreams, dreams that didn’t make sense, they were dreams that started when the cowardly heifa snuck back to Chicago. No Ruby hadn’t seen Christina. She’d felt her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn’t lie, the past four months were difficult for her. Initially, her songs were sad. Like, lost your man, house, and dog sad. The anger came next. By then everyone knew to give her space. Those songs never amounted to much, as there were only so many burnt cars and cut up clothes one could sing about. But by month four, she was better. Her participation with the NAACP had, (in addition to giving her something to do, besides practice magic and write songs) provided her with the one thing she desperately needed, a friend.</p><p>It was two months after she returned home, teetering between sadness and anger that Ruby met Gladys Williams on a street corner. Ruby felt like she had known Gladys forever a mere hour after they met. The fact that both found the street corner made for a better story than the whole truth, it was Tag Day for the NAACP, solidified their friendship.</p><p>Their main spot was Pepper’s Lounge, a blues spot that featured legends and newcomers. A couple of times, Ruby found herself drawn on the small stage by Muddy or Buddy. Sitting on the stool, whiskey settling in her stomach and looking out at Bronzeville in all its glory, made Ruby feel normal again. Almost. There was always a moment in the night, a quiet moment, when Ruby’s heartache appeared. Sometimes, she excused herself to the tiny women’s room. Other times, it came on so fast that she didn’t have time. Starring out into the abyss until she felt Gladys shake her shoulder, bringing her back to the room. Another shot, burning down her throat to chase away the blonde.</p><p>Gladys was the first non-family member that Ruby ever confined in about Christina. Sure, the magic was left out, but everything else was fair game. The dancing around each other, the courtship, Ruby’s acceptance of her feelings for Christina. It felt so good to be able to speak openly with someone about Christina. Someone who didn’t judge her. Someone who understood what if felt like to love a woman. Admittedly, Gladys’s relationship with Esther was the leading drive behind her acceptance.</p><p>At first Ruby was shocked by Glady’s arraignment, which some might say she had her nerve, considering her own situation. But, Ruby had never been friends with a woman who had both a husband and a girlfriend. As Gladys explained it, Elbert (her husband) knew about Esther and long as Gladys didn’t embarrass him, was fine with it.</p><p>“Really?” Ruby didn’t believe Gladys.</p><p>“Really. Elbert needed someone to take care of him, wash his clothes, cook his meals, keep him company. And I needed some security in this world. We found each other and that’s that.” Gladys stubbed out her cigarette.</p><p>“What about….., you know…he doesn’t mind you sharing your body with someone else?”</p><p>“Girl, Elbert is thirty years older than me. Besides, between the donkey kick and the service, well Elbert can’t salute.”</p><p>Ruby brought her hand to her mouth in shock. It felt wrong to gossip about Elbert, who had been nothing but nice the few times they met. Still, she continued to listen.</p><p>“He’s content to rub on me.”</p><p>“Rub on you?”</p><p>“Rub on me. Have you ever noticed Elbert’s hands?”</p><p>“Not particularly.”</p><p>“They’re nice and smooth. I make sure he keeps them cleaned and moisturized. That way I don’t mind the rubbing too much.”</p><p>Ruby shook her head at her friend. Despite the heartache, she was glad that she didn’t have to deal with rubs to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was seeing Gladys to her car when she felt it. Her senses tingled; the hair stood up on the back of her neck. Her eyes scanned the street for the cause, but she knew she would never find her. Christina was close enough to upset Ruby’s energy, but not close enough to see and more importantly, not close enough to strangle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seven months ago, one of the loyal Sons of Adam, propelled by duty and fear informed Christina that <em>it</em> had begun. Eight lodges had formed an alliance to exact revenge on Christina and Atticus, take back Chicago and restore the Order of the Ancient Dawn to its rightful destiny. Christina would have been amused that the low-level peasants thought themselves worthy adversaries for Braithwhites, sure she had warned Atticus, but that was mostly to keep him on his toes, to ensure that he continued to practice towards mastery of magic. She hadn’t taken any of it seriously until the letter had arrived in the Grove.</p><p> </p><p>A brown haired and bearded William arrived in Oregon, three days after Christina’s last meeting with Atticus. Christina knew she was being watched, both in New York and Boston. Her seven months apart from Ruby meant she was only under periodic surveillance. The breakup in the Grove was public enough to fall into the right ears, which she counted on. What Christina hadn’t counted on was not being able to sleep at night as emptiness and longing for Ruby destroyed her psyche. Each day brought her closer to the Christina before Ruby, her worst tendencies eagerly taking root.</p><p>William’s first two trips to Portland were spent on the fringes, merely observing those who sought to bring harm to those who mattered the most to Christina. She was informed of those involved in the plot, Davis Jefferson was their leader, by her informants and their intention to hatch it from this bastion of whiteness.</p><p>Logically it made sense, logistically it was a nightmare. The lodge was deep in the woods and couldn’t provide enough beds for the members who were gathering from across the country. There were also concerns about food and restrooms. They couldn’t throw a proper gathering, but believed they were the rightful heirs to Eden. The arrogance of men.</p><p> </p><p>Davis Jefferson was your run of the mill bigot. He wasn’t particularly bright, not much to look at and every year found him using a different hole in his belt. His wife Kathleen was also average, although she thought herself better due to Davis’s influence. What he and Kathleen lacked in education, looks, and personality, were all pooled into his nephew, Victor.</p><p>Fate and opportunity had smiled down on Victor Jefferson his entire life. He was born on a bright spring day, the doctor swore there were birds singing as his head appeared. The oldest of three, he was a natural leader to both his own siblings and classmates. A born athlete, he earned varsity letters in three sports, was prom king and deflowered both of the mayor’s daughters.</p><p>His uncle Davis who had been cursed with three daughters, oversaw it all. He and Kathleen continued to try for a much-desired son, but a clumsily cast spell meant to ensure said son made him infertile, a secret he kept from his wife. As such, he placed his hopes in Davis, culminating in his acceptance to Princeton.</p><p>He graduated in four years, lettering in football, clerking for judges, sleeping with townies. He planned to go straight into law school, which is why his summons home after graduation was more than a bit aggravating. But Uncle Davis had insisted, so here he found himself back in Portland waiting for lodge business to conclude so he could return to his life.</p><p>William found him in a tavern on the rougher side of town. Turned out, Victor liked to slum in places where his money and privileged allowed his most brazen behaviors to be acted on without repercussion. His hand was firmly on a girl’s ass when William slid on the barstool next to him. Of course, he’d fallen for William’s lines and lies. William quickly found himself invited to Victor’s bachelor apartment for various forms of debauchery. The drinks and willing women, Christina could take. The unwilling ones resulted in Victor passing out before he could finish. Despite his fine education, Victor never connected his non-functioning dick with his proclivities or William.</p><p>On their third outing together, William began to take what he needed from Victor, his memories. His childhood, teen years, university, and numerous criminal activities. Christina was particularly disgusted to learn that dear uncle Davis had Victor fucking Kathleen regularly in attempt to bare him a son.</p><p>Christina really planned on letting Victor live. Sure, he would be trapped between life and death until Christina decided that he was no longer needed or a threat, but he wouldn’t be completely dead. Unfortunately for Victor, he crossed William on a day when her tendencies were at their worst.</p><p>They had been drinking, well Victor had been drinking. William had been nursing his second whiskey for over an hour. They left the bar for Victor’s place, Christina curious to what the surprise was that Victor kept promising. She found out as they entered the home. A young Blackfoot girl was tied in a corner, her cries muffled by a gag. Christina felt William’s hand curl into a fist at the site. She casually asked if Victor had “tried” her yet. He responded that he hadn’t, that he had been waiting for William so they could enjoy her together. As William’s stiletto slid across Victor’s throat, Christina thanked him for waiting.</p><p>She returned the girl back to her home on the rez, discovering that she was taken three nights ago. As she left, a forgetting spell was spoken over the child. There was no need for her to remember such things, things Christina wished she could forget.</p><p>Initially, Christina moved Victor to Williams residence on the outskirts of town. But as time drew closer, she decided to place him in his own home. Victor would fit a great deal easier, coming and going from the apartment he was paying for.</p><p>Victor’s death came earlier than planned, which caused a new issue for Christina. She certainly wasn’t going to spend extra days pretending to be Victor, yet his absence had to be explained. The answer came in a fake job with one of her shell companies that Uncle Davis agreed couldn’t be turned down. Victor agreed to occasionally return to Oregon, most importantly during the days leading up to the event.</p><p>And arrived he did, with gifts for his sisters and cousins. His mother and Kathleen received new mink coats. He told them all that he got lucky in the market. They were so used to the golden aura of Victor that they believed it. His uncle and father were so proud to show him off to not only their own members, who had known him since he was a young child, but also to the other lodges. Victor, their great promise, and heir. Honestly, it was everything Christina wanted from her father. To recognize her promise, her gifts, her.</p><p>Dinner was horrible- the chicken was dry and many of the attendees complained of poor sleep and crooks in their necks. They hadn’t even bothered with tuxedoes, instead wearing they were instructed to wear their best suits. Ill-fitting green, blue, off black and various browns suits assailed Christina’s eyes. Things got even worse once they pulled on their robes, which appeared to be made from some sort of cheap polyester. Even if they hadn’t been planning to kill her, this mockery of the rites was worthy of a death sentence.</p><p>Soon the servants were dismissed to the night air and they descended to the basement for the ritual. Christina didn’t know all that they had planned, but she knew it was too late to save them. They gathered around a shrine that was placed in the middle of the room. In the center of it, there was a goat. As they began to chant, the walls around them began to shake. A few of the members looked around cautiously, however most kept their heads down, enclosed in their robes.</p><p>Christina could hear her name and that of Atticus as Davis continued. His utterance of George first brought a grimace and then a smile to Christina. It was at the last utterance of George’s name, that it began.</p><p>Davis first began to cough and then choke. His subordinates, including Victor’s father ran to his side, hitting him on the back to clear his throat. As their hands touched him, they found themselves afflicted with the same issue. Hoods were pushed back as the members tried to figure out what was happening. Soon the coughing took over the room, as they fell to their feet, faces red as the choked on their own saliva and something else. Cries soon turned to screams as the first eels appeared from their throats.</p><p>Christina had to give it to Atticus, the moray eels which she first thought extraneous, were a nice touch. As the slithered out of the men’s mouths, they began their attack. The bites weren’t enough to kill, but they damn sure hurt like hell. Well, they weren’t enough to kill initially, but like the larvae they ingested, the toxins from the fish began to break down red blood cells. There was a particular man whose eyes widen upon meeting hers in surprise, before collapsing. The anguished cries and blood were becoming a bit much as Victor casually walked to the door. which was littered with men desperate to escape. There would be no such thing, as the door would only allow Victor to exit.</p><p>Christina took one last look at the group withering on the floor and locked eyes with Uncle Davis. Davis, who was first relived that his precious nephew was safe, until he realized that he was the cause of this disaster. His expression read of dismay and hurt. Initially, Christina planned on discarding Victor’s shell, to let them know it was her who had destroyed them. But she realized that letting Davis and his brother go to their death believing that Victor betrayed them was the final touch of the revenge.</p><p>She walked out of the doors, sealing them behind her. As soon as she was safely far away, she spoke the final portion of the spell, causing the lodge to explode into itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If there was one positive thing to come out of the breakup, it was the improvement of Ruby and Leti’s relationship. Ruby returned home so broken, that Leti didn’t have the heart to compound the hurt with any, “I told you so.” Instead she didn’t mention Christina at all and if Ruby did, she listed to Ruby without offering her thoughts. It felt like her tongue was almost bit in two from all the times she held it as Ruby spoke of Christina, but it was what Ruby needed. Leti kept her close as she and Georgie were either constant visitors to the house or Ruby was at Leti and Tic’s.</p><p>It was during one of those visits to Leti’s, that Ruby finally began to get the answers she needed. The evening started simply enough. Dinner followed by playing with Georgie until he fell asleep. A game of Yahtzee was played with a few of the more domesticated tenants. As usual, Leti and Ruby won. Both hustled enough dice games over the years to make quick work of the boarders. Tic already knew their game and hung back from the action, shaking his head at suckers who fallen for their pretty face, helpless routine.</p><p>As Tic pried the top off another beer, the phone rang. Everyone else was too wrapped in the game to pay attention to the change in Tic as he removed his glasses and hung up the phone. He quietly walked over to Leti and whispered in her ear, “it’s time.”</p><p>Their growth as a couple meant that Leti accepted when Tic told her that at some point in the near future, they would have to go into the tunnels, and he couldn’t tell her why yet. It had taken some time to get there emotionally, particularly after she found out where he got the extra money to take care of her and Georgie. But as he whispered in her ear, she nodded and began to move. They had already prepared dry goods for trip down and hid food in the extra refrigerator for the moment. Tic went upstairs to retrieve Georgie, who was not happy in being awaken from his dream.</p><p>Luckily, everyone was already downstairs as Leti began to steer them towards the elevator. The same elevator she always insisted was too dangerous to use. As a couple of boarders began to complain, the issue was remedied by Leti’s quick words in Adam. Leti took the first group down to the tunnels, Tic followed with the second group. Everyone was in a daze, obediently obeying, except for Ruby. She waited until they reached the lowest level before asking, “What in the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby knew some bullshit was afoot the moment Tic answered the phone. The last couple of weeks drew her suspicion, but the way his head snapped up and then slunk down confirmed it. Leti’s curt nod as he whispered in her ear, told Ruby that once again she was on the outside of a secret that no doubt concerned her. As she was ushered on the elevator, she kept her anger in check. There was no need to rile up everyone else, although she doubted she could if she wanted. Leti had spoken Adam, and though it had no effect on her, it seemed to put everyone else in a daze. Despite her annoyance, it was good to have confirmation that her protection spell was working, even towards family.</p><p>The elevator descended first to the basement and then much further down. She glanced at Tic who clearly had been here before. Typical. The elevator let out into a damp room, which they were quickly ushered through. As soon as they all made it through, Ruby heard the sound of water rushing into the room. They soon settled into a room with a marble compass floor surrounded by columns.</p><p>She asked her question and waited for an answer.</p><p>“Well?” This one was directed towards Leti.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly,” Leti offered. She turned to Tic. “You asked me to trust you and I did, but I need to know why we’re down here. And how did you clear the tunnels from water?”</p><p>Tic started with the easiest answer. “It’s a temporary suppression spell. Christina helped to create it.”</p><p>“Christina?!” They responded, Leti in disgust and Ruby in anger. Ruby wanted answers now, but Tic was Leti’s man and as such, she had first crack.</p><p>Tic walked the sisters away from the rest of the group, making sure that Georgie was safe with Doris, a boarder who was a kindergartner teacher. He debated on telling the whole truth or only the parts that were pertinent. He figured it was best to get all of it out now.</p><p>“Six months ago, Christina contacted me regarding a threat to not only herself, but to all of us. Eight lodges splintered from the rest to seek revenge by killing us and placing their leader as the new head of the Order of Ancient Dawn.”</p><p>“That’s not anything new, why was this one different?” Ruby asked taking a seat at the table, oddly sitting in the otherwise empty chamber.</p><p>“They were able to get a part of Christina, and someone else. Once she was out of the way, they were going to come for me and Georgie. I doubt their plan would have fully worked, but Georgie isn’t old enough for a mark and neither of us wanted to take the chance.  We’ve been working on a plan, a spell that would not only rid us of the eight lodges but prove a strong enough warning to the others that to threaten us means death.”</p><p>“Death,” Leti asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s why I didn’t want you involved. And your dislike of Christina, who you hate more than ever.” Leti began to interject, and Tic finished, “I’m aware you are more than justified in your opinion. Especially now.” Both looked at Ruby.</p><p>Ruby’s eyes shifted between them. “How long are we supposed to stay in this, wherever the hell we are?”</p><p>“Christina’s ending it tonight. It’ll be safe to go up in the morning. I brought down enough food and distractions to get everyone through the night.”</p><p>Ruby slipped off the stool and began to walk around. So, this is the reason she broke up with me, she thought to herself. She turned to demand more answers from Tic, but he stopped her before you could begin asking.</p><p>“Sorry Ruby, I think that’s something you need to discuss with Christina.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon her return from Oregon, Christina made a straight beeline to Marty. She’d spent the past seven months dreaming of this moment and despite how tired she was, she knew she had to feel Marty’s arms around her again.</p><p>She wasn’t a complete savage, stopping at her Greenwich apartment to change into one of her favorite suits. Christina didn’t allow herself the pleasure of wearing masculine suits in her own body often, but tonight she couldn’t resist. She slipped the doorman a $50 to let her in without notifying Marty first. Usually he couldn’t be bought, but it was a $50 and she had a driver. And he noticed the times her driver dropped Mrs. Hill off.</p><p>Christina knew the number of Marty’s apartment and offered a curt knock upon her arrival. Christina could hear her heals clicking on the floor as she approached the door. Marty opened with a drink in hand and a surprised face. She quickly recovered and placed on a smile on her lips. As usual, it did not reach her eyes.</p><p>“Come now Martha, it is incredibly rude to leave a visitor outside, gaping at their presence.” Christina brushed past Marty and promptly took a seat in the brown leather lounger that was placed in the living room. She leaned back and placed her feet on the matching ottoman. Marty didn’t say anything, instead she stared.</p><p>Christina beckoned her over, pulling her down from the side, so that she sat in her lap. Christina began to place kisses to Marty’s lower neck and worked her way up to her jaw, before settling on her lips. Her lips were Christina’s ultimate goal and she was ever so relieved when they met hers.</p><p>Marty managed to pull back from Christina’s embrace, “This is Gerald’s chair.”</p><p>Christina chuckled. “I know.” She went back to kissing Marty.</p><p>“Christina, stop this madness now! He may return at any moment.”</p><p>“Oh, Marty,” Christina shook her head, “you don’t have to worry about Gerald walking in on us. Actually, you don’t have to worry about Gerald returning at all.”</p><p>Christina could feel Marty stiffen, as the color drained from her face. She attempted to remove herself from Christina’s embrace, but the blonde was surprisingly strong. Christina began to stroke Marty’s hair, thinking on the hours she spent as a teen dreaming of a moment like this. She leaned into Marty’s ear and whispered, “You should have seen his face when he recognized me.”</p><p>The squirming was becoming a bit much and she allowed Marty to jump out of her lap. Marty brought her hand to her chest and backed away.</p><p>“I have to give Gerald credit, no one else figured it out. Even the family of the man whose body I used. His uncle was so disappointed and confused.” Christina laughed to herself. “But Gerald looked in my eyes and saw past the body. You should be proud of him, Marty.”</p><p>As Christina talked, Marty moved further away from her, eventually reaching the kitchen where she sought a knife. She came back to the living room, half-heartedly waving it in front of herself.</p><p>This brought forth another laugh from Christina. “You should also be proud of yourself Marty. Five years ago, I would have never allowed you to get that close to me. But there you were in the Grove, offering a bridge between my past and my present. I really thought I could focus on the good times with us, our friendship. You used that against me, to harm me and more importantly to harm the woman I love.”</p><p>Despite her fear, Marty sniggled.</p><p>Christina smiled. “Oh Martha, I know that you believe that she’s inferior to you. However, you are wrong, as usual. You should have thanked me for allowing you to share the same air as Ruby. Instead, you used her against me. Instead, you conspired with your sniveling, last in his law class husband, to steal part of my being to harm me.”</p><p>Christina was still as weak as ever, Marty thought as she flopped on her Robin’s egg sectional. So desperate for love, that she was publicly claiming a nigger. As for Gerald, well she would miss walking on his arm, but he could be upgraded.</p><p>Marty began to laugh out loud. “God, your still so fucking stupid. My parents instructed me to befriend you. They knew of my proclivities and realized that I could help the family on multiple fronts. You’re supposedly so powerful, yet you’ve never figured out my mother walking in on us was intentional. My father needed an introduction to yours. Your neediness provided one.”</p><p> </p><p>During the past seven months, Christina spent a great deal of time re-examining her relationship with Marty and had come to the realization that she was used all those years ago. Having the truth confirmed, made the next part much easier.</p><p>Christina looked at Marty and saw the complete version for the first time. The ugliness of her eyes and lines around her mouth told a truth that Christina had ignored. She sat up from the lounger and began to walk towards the door. She debated on telling Marty the final part of her story. Part of her wanted to keep it to herself, but they were old friends after all, so…</p><p>“Do you know what I really hate, Marty?” Marty didn’t respond. “Uncertainty, not knowing how or why things are happening. Despite, the ugliness of tonight, the ugliness of you pricking me at that damn clam bake and stealing my hair, I’m going to give you certainty. Soon, you will begin to feel ill and you will undoubtably go to the doctor’s office. They will tell you that they cannot find anything wrong with you, but you will get worse over time. You will try to find an answer, but there isn’t one which the medical field can provide. It will progress, but don’t worry, I’m not a complete monster. You get to determine how fast it progresses. If you try to come for me or anyone else, the pain will increase, and your demise will approach much faster.”</p><p>Marty finally had the good sense to look scared. “How,” she asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Sometimes, a kiss isn’t just a kiss, Marty.” With that Christina left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The next day found Christina back home in Boston. As she turned the key in the door, she finally exhaled. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed to get the full sleep that escaped her for the past seven months. If she was lucky, Ruby would be waiting for her as she closed her eyes. To her surprise, Christina didn’t have to wait to see Ruby. The very woman was sitting in her sitting room, with an expression of complete displeasure on her beautiful face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christina has some explaining to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make this a 5 chapter story, as this one was getting a little long.</p><p>Also, I used italicized font to indicate a past memory.</p><p>I've shamelessly been using Anon's observations and thoughts to make sure certain issues are addressed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elation was the first emotion that tore through Christina’s heart as her eyes took n Ruby. Relief came next, relief that everything was over, and Ruby was in front of her. Dread was third, because Ruby’s lovely face was not welcoming. Resignation was last, she knew that this wasn’t going to be a warm, easy reunion. Ruby’s eyes demanded answers and there was no guarantee she would still be here once she received them. She had to choose her next words carefully.</p><p>“Tic.”</p><p>Of all the ways Ruby envisioned this reunion playing out over the five hours she sat waiting, (curses, tears, flying items) Christina muttering Tic’s name certainly wasn’t on the list.</p><p>Christina placed her bag by the door and walked towards Ruby, stopping when she stood halfway between her and the door. “I’m assuming Atticus told you everything?”</p><p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you? For someone else to tell me the truth, explain what happened. Tic told me the what Christina, but he can’t tell me the why.”</p><p>“Ruby, I…” Christina can’t find the words to explain. She can’t fully comprehend what’s she trying to explain. “I don’t think you understand how dangerous the situation was for us all.”</p><p>“And you don’t understand how much it fucking hurt when you left me in your cottage.” Ruby can barely control not screaming the words as she leaps from the chair. “You dismissed me, as if I were no more than the help. As if the two years we spent together didn’t matter. Do you know what it feels like to have the person you love more than anyone else in the world, tear your heart out and stomp it into the ground?”</p><p>“Yes.” Christina hung her head and refused to look at Ruby who began to walk around the room.</p><p>“Of course, you do. Your beloved Marty broke you heart. But that didn’t stop you from sliding right back underneath her, did it?”</p><p>Christina had the decency to appear ashamed.</p><p>“I mean, that’s what you wanted me to believe. That this, us, that we were too <em>difficult</em> to continue. Our odds too high. For four months I believed it. For four months, I let anger and bitterness and self-loathing define me. I hated looking at myself in the mirror Christina, because I couldn’t believe that I could be so stupid to fall for your promises of love.” The words, emotions spilling from Ruby leave her feeling out of breath.</p><p>“What happened after four months, Ruby?” Christina feels similarly out of breath as she awaits Ruby’s answer.</p><p>“You snuck your skinny ass back to Chicago and I remembered everything.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Despite the encounter with the gay bashing racists, Ruby felt pretty good as she soaked in the tub surrounded by candles. The stiff drink Christina provided certainly hadn’t hurt, the warm liquid settled nicely in Ruby’s stomach. Sure, Christina was strangely subdued as she wrapped Ruby in a fluffy towel, placing a gentle kiss against her lips, but Ruby chalked it up to the incident on the boardwalk. Christina might present an impenetrable version of herself to the world, but Ruby knew she hurt like everyone else. That Christina let her in to see it, made Ruby even more determined to soothe those hurts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lovemaking that night was slow and deliberate. Ruby doubted that there wasn’t a part of her body that hadn’t been blessed by Christina’s lips. As she pushed a second finger into Ruby, her lips exclusively praising Ruby’s lower one, it felt as if she were trying to crawl into her being. As Ruby’s eyes closed, she heard Christina demand they open. Ruby obeyed, locking them with Christina’s as she crested, her body trembling, emotions vulnerably raw. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Christina settled her head on Ruby’s shoulder, placing a kiss on her temple. Neither seemed to have the words to express themselves. When Ruby told Christina that she could have never dreamed this, she wasn’t just talking about the opulence and freedom of their lifestyle. No, Ruby Baptiste never knew that she could feel so loved and protected. That her heart could give so freely and yet need to protect someone so fiercely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Ruby drifted off to sleep, the moon seemed to wink at her. Feeling playful, she winked back as she held her love next to heart. They slept in the nude, limbs intertwined as the night breeze blew in from the open window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Christina was gone when Ruby woke in the morning. Such an occurrence was not unusual for them. Christina preferred the early mornings for practicing magic. (Late evenings were once preferred as well, but since Ruby, she’d found that time was better spent in other pursuits.) Ruby smiled to herself as she noticed the lone pink daisy Christina placed on the pillow. Outside of gazing into Christina’s eyes, it was the perfect way to wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of Ruby’s day was pleasant. She ventured outside, snapping pictures with the new camera she purchased at Davis Camera before she left Chicago. As she stood with the bag on 47<sup>th</sup> Street, she thought maybe she would ask Leti for tips on using the camera. Lord knew they could use the bonding time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruby was putting the last touches on their early dinner when she heard the door open. Generally, she let Christina find her, but after last night she craved being in her presence more than ever. Ruby met Christina in the living room, taking her face in her hands as their lips met. As they parted, Christina’s smile was tinged with sadness. Ruby would give her time to tell what troubled her, both preferred to let things out at their own pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dinner was oddly quiet, although Christina over complemented Ruby on the moistness of the chicken. What Christina lacked in her words was provided through physical touch. She used her foot to trace up and down Ruby’s leg and had linked hands so often, Ruby was barely able to finish the meal. Afterwards, Christina cleaned up the kitchen, demanding that Ruby take put on music and relax.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Sam Cooke’s, “You Send Me” drifted through the house, Christina pulled Ruby into a tight embrace. They barely moved as Christina continued the gentle kisses of the previous evening over Ruby’s face and hands. As the record neared its end, she felt Christina’s tears, first on her face and then her mouth as Christina kissed her with a desperation only appropriate for someone who was afraid that they may die if they stopped. As Ruby pulled away to ask what was wrong, Christina cupped her face and whispered, “I love you always Ruby, forgive me.” Words of Adam followed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you replaced my memories with some bullshit to justify leaving me!”</p><p>Christina looked as guilty as she did the night she morphed from William. “I can explain.”</p><p>“You can explain? You can explain fucking with my head, making me think that I was going crazy when the real memories started coming back? I couldn’t make sense of them. One second, I was remembering nothing but fights between us, ugly, nasty arguments. And in the next, I remembered literally kicking some racists asshole’s ass as you watched. I could feel your lips on my bruised knuckles, feel the taste of the whiskey you poured for me as I soaked in the tub. Thinking that night as your breath drifted over me heart, that if I die tomorrow, I will die knowing that I was truly loved. I was so damn happy. And relaxed, my soul was relaxed. And you decided not only to leave me, you took my peace with you and replaced it with chaos and pain.”</p><p>“I had to, they threatened to harm you if I didn’t leave.” Christina pushes her hand through her hair.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do any of that Christina. I could have helped you. I told you, you had me. I looked you in your eyes and I told you. Hell, I even made you repeat it back to me.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Then why? Why did you make it so real? Even if you thought the danger was real, why did you plant fake memories in my head?! I could have been part of the plan! Why did you destroy me?” Ruby is walking up on Christina as she demands answers. “Why didn’t you trust me?”</p><p>“I did, I do trust you! It’s me that couldn’t be trusted. I couldn’t trust myself to stay away from you. I knew that if you were part of this, I would slip. I would call, I would do something, and they would know. I’d rather you hate me, than for any harm to ever come to you. I thought if you hated me, if I destroyed us, then you wouldn’t see me.”</p><p>“Well, your plan didn’t work. I sat in the house, your house even if it’s in my name, thinking how pathetic I was for still loving you, still wanting you. I prayed you’d walk back through the door every night for a month. The only people I saw for the first three weeks were Rebecca and Leti. Do you know I was so bad off, that Leti never bothered to curse your name? She was so afraid that of what was happening to me that she just focused on making sure I kept breathing.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would be….”</p><p>“Devastated? You were mine Christina, and I was yours. Completely, wholeheartedly, without reservation or deception. Which is something you obviously can’t relate to. Because after I slit myself open to you, laid bare all my dreams and fears, you decided to not only not take my feelings and thoughts in account, but to erase them.” Ruby is standing a breath away from Christina at this point.</p><p>“I thought it was best.”</p><p>“Best for who? You? I was a fool to believe that you’ve changed. You’re the same megalomaniac that turned me into a damn white woman without asking!”</p><p>“I did change, Ruby! I changed for you and left us open. I stopped paying attention and we could have all died.”</p><p>“So, this is my fault!? Ruby is incredulous. Both women are breathing hard as they face each other.</p><p>“No, but if….”</p><p>Ruby can’t take “the but” and feels her hand raising to slap Christina. Instead of delivering punishment, her hand caresses Christina’s face and pulls her in for a hard crushing kiss. Ruby doesn’t know if it’s despite the anger or because of it, but the moment their lips meet her mind settles. All the doubt and uncertainty that has kept her woke at night, gone.</p><p>Even as Christina drinks from Ruby’s mouth, their tongues swirling and licking she knows that this isn’t a solution to this argument. Ruby’s still rightfully angry and a part of Christina feels too corrupted to be with Ruby. She tries to separate herself from Ruby’s embrace, to get her to understand Christina’s decision. She barely gets out, “Ruby, we need” before she finds herself being pushed backwards.</p><p>“Christina, I really need for you to shut the fuck up right now.”</p><p>Christina forever pragmatic in nature, does just that as she allows Ruby to guide her into the study. She briefly takes in the roaring fireplace and the source of the whiskey that lingers on Christina’s lips from Ruby’s. She lifts her arms allowing her sweater to be removed. She bites her lip, as Ruby shakes her head at the silk undershirt she finds beneath the sweater. Ruby looks off to the side, considering her options. “Strip,” she commands.</p><p>Christina tries to mask her surprise at the command.</p><p>“I said, strip.”</p><p>The command is now a demand. Christina quickly rids herself of her clothes, although she longs to keep the socks as the floor is chillier than desired. Ruby quickly removes her own clothes as they fall back to the leather couch.</p><p>The tenderness that has defined their relationship, giving Christina reason to believe that she is deserving of love, that she could love, the tenderness that she desperately needs now is missing. Ruby is all passion as she takes from Christina’s mouth the words she was incapable of giving. Christina tries to slow down this frenzy as she feels Ruby’s nails drag across her back, the red lines marking the inconsiderate heiress as hers once again. As she kisses down Ruby’s stomach, she feels a light pressure on her shoulders pushing her further down. She was getting there eventually, but Ruby is in no mood to wait.</p><p>She wanted her pleasure fast and hard, without words, feelings, or any of Christina’s bullshit explanations. Ruby wanted to hold out, didn’t want Christina to know how much she still craved her touch, how she could take her to places no one else could. It all went out of the window the second Christina’s tongue touched her. Before she could try and grab hold of herself, her legs were closing around Christina’s head, the tension releasing as her body released its familiar tremble.</p><p>In her defense, Ruby hadn’t felt that release for seven months as she refused to count her own ministrations. Seven months of being alone in her bed, the other side mocking her until she learned to sleep in the middle. Three months into her new life, she said yes to one of the musicians whose face she didn’t mind. The number of notches on his bedpost indicated he would be willing to provide the physical itch she needed scratched. She made it to his hand creeping up her skirt before she pushed him away excusing herself for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Although she flirted with men at Pepper’s Lounge, she had no desire to follow through. Gladys suggested that maybe men were the problem. Perhaps her two years with Christina had caused her preference to change to women solely. Her discreet date with a secretary she met picketing proved that wasn’t the answer either. Leti joked that Ruby would only accept blondes from now on. A date with two of the blondes from the NAACP left her bored and annoyed. The issue was clear, none of the dates worked, because none of them were Christina.</p><p>The same Christina who was currently propped up between her thighs with a look of self-satisfaction she hadn’t earned. Usually, they would be snuggling by now, one of them tucked under the other, limbs entangled. Not today. Ruby swung her leg over Christina, stood up and walked to the bathroom. She’d spent enough time here waiting for Christina to arrive that she knew the basics of the first floor.</p><p>Ruby returned a short time later and began to dress. Christina is clad only in a throw she keeps in the library for chilly nights. It’s a perfect fit for the tension sitting in the room.</p><p>“You’re leaving? After we, just….?”</p><p>“Just what Christina? Fucked?”</p><p>“Please, don’t use that word. We’re much more than that.”</p><p>“What are we Christina? The past seven months have taught me that my view on our relationship was wrong.”</p><p>“Ruby, you know that I love you and I know that you still love me, otherwise you wouldn’t have come here.”</p><p>Ruby sits down next to Christina. It was strange to see her face filled by such uncertainty and wanting. “I’m not going to pretend like I don’t love you, Christina. I’m not going act as if my heart didn’t skip when you walked through the door today, or despite how angry I am, that my soul is relieved to be near you. Unlike you, I’m not a liar. But this,” Ruby motions to the space between them on the couch, “this doesn’t mean anything. The moment you decided to not trust me, to not trust in us was our death. It’s funny, you showed me (temporarily) what love is supposed to look like. I’m not going to settle for anything else, not even from you.”</p><p>Christina feels as if she is stuck to the sofa, her limbs unwilling to participate in moving. She hears Ruby walk back to the front room, looking for her coat she presumes. She re-enters the library and walks to the section of the wall that will eventually lead to the tunnel back home. Before she presses on the panel, Ruby reapplies her lipstick, drawing confusion to an already shook Christina.</p><p>She knows she shouldn’t, but can’t stop herself from asking, “Are you going somewhere when you return home.”</p><p>Ruby turns to her and presents the smile that kept Christina sane the past seven months. “Why yes I am. I have a date and it would be ever so rude to be late. Ha, that rhymed. Goodbye Christina.” With that Ruby disappeared into the wall, leaving Christina slumped on the sofa, the throw her only companion.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby knew damn well she didn’t have a date waiting on her once she returned home. She just couldn’t resist once she looked down and saw the wolfish smile on Christina’s face. As if the issue could be solved through sex. Please. Yes, Christina lapped her pussy with the same devotion as a ravenous kitty denied milk, (the image of her pink tongue going up and down and in and out was making Ruby wet again,) but it was just sex. That she wasn’t supposed to be having, as it cut into her time window for the tunnel. She only had an hour left to make it through before their side filled with water.</p><p>As the elevator rose to the main floor, Ruby was greeted by Leti who just happened to be passing by. Ruby was torn between confiding in her sister and keeping everything to herself. She decided on confiding, during the past months Leti had started to become the type of sister Ruby needed.</p><p>Ruby exited the elevator and headed for the kitchen, with Leti hot on her heels.</p><p>“Well, what did she have to say for herself?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you if you make me tea.”</p><p>It was strange exchange, but Leti fills the kettle with water and begins to warm it on the stove. She’s seeping the bag when she hears,</p><p>“She said she did it to protect me, to protect all of us.”</p><p>“Do you believe her?”</p><p>“I believe that’s what she believes. But it isn’t good enough. I can’t allow her to make unilateral decisions for us, particularly when they destroy me.”</p><p>The tea kettle begins its whistle and soon Ruby is nursing a cup with the leftover crumb cake. She was relieved to see it was apple.</p><p>“I don’t know what I expected, Leti. I knew there was no way anything she said was going to make me feel better.”</p><p>“Then why did you need to see her, Ruby?”</p><p>“I needed to look her in her eyes and confront her. To let her know what she did is wrong. To let her know how she destroyed me, the person she claims to love. She tore out my heart to protect me.”</p><p>“I guess we finally found the family trait between Tic and Christina. Lying to “protect” those they love. At least Tic didn’t brainwash me to make accept the money.” She feels Ruby’s eyes cutting her with the look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it worse.”</p><p>“It’s the truth. Listen Leti, I need to tell you I knew Tic was getting the money from Christina. I talked so much about you staying out of my business, that I decided to do the same for you two.” Ruby lays her hand on top of Leti’s.</p><p>“I knew you knew, the moment I figured out where the money was coming from. Christina didn’t keep anything from you.”</p><p>A bitter hmpf comes from Ruby. “Guess you were wrong about that one.”</p><p>“I guess so. How long did you talk?”</p><p>“I don’t know how much talking was done. There was a lot of yelling from me and unsatisfactory answers on her side.”</p><p>“You must have spent a lot of time yelling at her.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Leti notices that Ruby is avoiding looking her in the eyes when she says the uh huh.</p><p>“Aww Ruby, no. You were supposed to go there for answers, not for ugh.” Her shoulders shake in disgust.</p><p>“So, you and Tic have never…when you’re mad at each other? Because, as I recall his jealousy resulted in your first time in the bathroom down the hall.”</p><p>“Fine, you have a point. Just tell me that you don’t plan on doing it again.”</p><p>Ruby looks Leti directly in her eyes and promises, “Leti, I am never letting Christina Braithwhite touch me again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, right there. Fuck, keep the pressure….oh mmm hmm, that’s it right, so fucking good, so fucking, ahh, fuck you Christina, fuck you.” Ruby can’t seem to catch her breath as her chest violently moves up and down.</p><p>“I’m more than willing later,” Christina offers, sitting up in the bed. In happier times she would have slid up Ruby’s body and amused herself with Ruby’s breasts, but things were different now. She’d tried the move last week only to find Ruby quickly separating their bodies, heading for the bathroom. Christina didn’t want a repeat of that, so now she separated first. At least it kept Ruby in the bed.</p><p>Christina knew that Ruby was extremely mad at her, (which was still an understatement) as such she was surprised to receive a call a week after Ruby confronted her, demanding she return to Chicago to retrieve the rest of her things. She arrived three days later at Ruby’s front door with several suitcases. She was promptly sent to a hotel of her choice. The highlight of the visit was Ruby handing her the keys to the Bentley before slamming the door in her face.</p><p>Today she was summoned to pick up a bottle of perfume. The bottle was shoved in her face, accompanied by, “you left this.” Christina barely had time to say, “thank you,” before her lips were meeting Ruby’s.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know I would be safe, that these mysterious forces wouldn’t harm me?”</p><p>“What?” Christina, despite her best efforts to stay awake was half asleep when Ruby brought up this topic, which she had no interest in discussing.</p><p>“Your great plan to save us all. How did you know <em>they</em> wouldn’t hurt me anyway? You left me alone, without protection I didn’t even know I needed.”</p><p>“I left Rebecca and the protection spell book with you. And I made sure to keep an eye on the person who issued the threat.”</p><p>“What in the hell was Rebecca going to do, Christina? Sweep away the threat?”</p><p>“Rebecca was raised in Ardham, Ruby. She isn’t a regular housekeeper. She doesn’t practice magic, but she knows it. Knows when it’s around and she especially recognizes danger. If there was a change in the terms of the agreement, she would have known and informed me.”</p><p>“Great, you left a spy in my house. That’s supposed to make me feel better? What if I decided I wanted nothing to do with magic?”</p><p>“I know you Ruby.”</p><p>“You think you know me, Christina. But if you did, you would have realized how much your desertion would hurt. And how did you keep an eye on the person that issued the threat? I can’t imagine you spending hours in your car doing a stakeout.”</p><p>“I spent time with them, made them believe that I chose their side, that I realized the error of my ways.”</p><p>Ruby rises in the bed, she knows the answer, but still asks the question. “Who was the person that threatened me, Christina?”</p><p>“Marty.”</p><p>“Marty? Your Marty? You said you got close to her, made her believe that you chose her….how close did you get to Marty, Christina?”</p><p>Christina’s back is ramrod straight as she stares at the wall. Ruby grabs her shoulder, forcing Christina to look at her.</p><p>“You fucked her, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I did it fo…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare sit there and tell me you fucked her on my behalf. You know what, get you clothes and your perfume and get the fuck out of my house Christina. Now!”</p><p>“Ruby, I...” Christina knows that anything she says will make things worse. She gathers her clothes and dresses in a guest room. Ruby hears Christina’s shoes on the stairs and the gentle closing of the door. Later that evening, she finds the final insult: Christina left the perfume.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, she relayed the story to Gladys whose face displayed a myriad of emotions.</p><p>“Let me get this right, you demanded that your rich, white ex return to town to pick up her car and she came?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you sent her to a hotel?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But then you called her, to pick up a bottle of perfume and her mouth found its way to your nether parts?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Was this the same perfume that you sprayed on her pillow to help you sleep?”</p><p>“It’s rude as hell to mention that Gladys.”</p><p>“I’m just asking a question, Ruby. It’s clear that you still want her physically, but do you still want her for everything else?”</p><p>“I wish I could just let everything go Gladys. When I’m with Christina, everything feels right. But I can’t let it go.”</p><p>“So, you’re just going to keep sleeping with her? I’m not judging, just asking.”</p><p>Ruby doesn’t have an answer for herself, less known Gladys.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Luckily, spring arrived early leaving the biting sting of winter behind. For which Tic was grateful as he sat in Grant Park once again waiting for Christina. He found his distraction in the bag of hot roasted peanuts he bought from a vendor in the park. The fountain wasn’t much to look at, its splendor lost with the lack of water. He checked his watch; she was late again. In the beginning he thought Christina’s inability to be on time was a power play to remind him who was in charge. During their past months together, he realized she was just really bad at keeping track of time.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she strolled across the park and planted herself next to him. She helped herself to Tic’s peanuts and pointedly stared at him.</p><p>“Good Afternoon, Christina. Would you care for peanuts?”</p><p>“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to tell Ruby anything?”</p><p>“I kept your secret for six months Christina. Ruby and Leti, who by the way isn’t happy with me for keeping said secret, weren’t going to allow me to take them and everyone else to the tunnels without explaining something. Besides, I thought you would be happy for Ruby to learn the truth. Why aren’t you working to get Ruby back, instead of being angry with me?”</p><p>Christina sat back on the bench. “I’m not angry with you, Tic. I don’t know how to win Ruby back. A part of me knows I don’t deserve to, knows I never deserved her.”</p><p>“Wow, you still don’t get it.”</p><p>“What it is it, that I don’t <em>get</em>?”</p><p>“You don’t get to decide if you deserve Ruby, who she chooses to be with is her decision. Do you think I deserve Leti?” Christina’s stare is a clear no to the question. “Exactly. But every day I thank God that she chooses to see the best parts of me. So, I work every day hoping that one day I will feel like I deserve her.”</p><p>“I tried Tic, but the darkness in me…I enjoyed making those men suffer. Prescribing my childhood friend to death was the happiest I had been in seven months. I slit a man’s throat and my only concern was making sure his blood did not stain my shoes.”</p><p>“Blood stains are tough to get out. Are you afraid of hurting Ruby?”</p><p>“Physically, no. Of course not. But I almost destroyed her Tic. I won’t do that to her again.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>In true Christina fashion, she carefully made a diagram to discover where she went wrong with Ruby. Placing the false memories was the most obvious mistake. Maybe if she’d taken more time to think over the situation, she would have found a more sensible approach. That was one of the great ironies of Christina Braithwhite, maniacal attention to detail with an inability towards flexibility. After several restless days, she thought she pinpointed where she went wrong and how she might begin to fix it, if Ruby took pity enough on her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if dealing with Christina wasn’t a big enough headache, Ruby found herself drawn into NAACP drama. Congressman Dawson succeeded in pushing Willoughby Abner from the leadership position. He and his followers believed that Abner was making the organization too radical. Ruby had to admit the brother could be abrasive, but the work they were doing was important and needed dramatic action.</p><p>Cora who brought her in was sick, even though everyone kept acting as if they didn’t notice the coughing attacks which were becoming more vicious with each passing day. The very mention of a potential boycott was accompanied with talk of, “was it necessary” and “we have to be careful not to upset the wrong people.” When Ruby looked around the room, she saw a previous version of herself. Convinced that as long as she worked hard, she would be rewarded. If all Negroes worked hard, their station in life would improve. Her time at Field’s showed her what a line of bullshit that was. All those white girls, barely doing their jobs and being rewarded.</p><p>If there was one thing, (fine there were several things) that being with Christina taught Ruby was that you had to take what you wanted in life. White folks weren’t going to give Negroes anything. At a time when they should have been asserting their rights, Dawson had everybody kowtowing to Daley, who was already showing his true colors. Ruby wouldn’t be voting for his ass again.</p><p>The only people that seemed to want to continue stirring up trouble was the Hyde Park group. Ruby had attended a couple of meetings there (fine, one of her failed blondes lived there as well) and even though the neighborhood seemed just as stuffy as her own, she didn’t feel like every eye on the block was constantly looking in her direction. The fact that their Alderman Despres was sympathetic to Negroes didn’t hurt, either.</p><p>She talked about the situation with Gladys, but despite her unusual relationship status, she was more inclined to agree with the moderate approach. Moderate Bronzeville, content to take what was given. But not Ruby Baptiste, she was a woman who wanted what she wanted. And she wanted change, now. Ruby hoped that their differences about how to achieve progress didn’t come between them. She liked hanging out with Gladys, whose only judgement was Ruby’s choice of drink. She had spent so much time and energy loving Christina, she’d forgotten she needed her own friends. Hell, her own life. Maybe if she had either, Christina’s betrayal wouldn’t have almost killed her. Ruby didn’t know what the future held, but she knew she wasn’t going to make that mistake again.</p><p>Later in the week, she found herself smiling at a serenading cardinal who sat on a tree outside the kitchen window. His bright red feathers were a welcome splash against the blah of early spring. Ruby joined in with a little scatting, which her new friend seemed to enjoy. They were approaching the bridge when they were interrupted by a ring at the gate. Ruby headed for the front window and found a postman waiting for her. Trusting that Christina had indeed vanquished the threat, she met him at the gate and signed for the letter.</p><p>It was certainly the first certified letter she received in her life and she couldn’t imagine who would send her one. Her mail at Arco was usually sitting on her desk and she knew that she paid the taxes on the house last year. Peeling open the envelope, she was met with another envelope. Great, an invitation to something she probably didn’t want to go to. Judging by the expensive paper, she knew she didn’t want to attend. Stuffy events were not her thing. She did have to give them points for the beautiful silver calligraphy that spelled out her name.</p><p>
  <em>Miss Christina Elizabeth Braithwhite requests the presence of Miss Ruby Jean Baptiste for dinner. Garfield Park Conservatory April 5<sup>th</sup>, at 7p.m. </em>
</p><p>The boarders of the invitation were covered in beautiful multicolored butterflies. As Ruby traced them with her fingertip, she spoke one of the first spells Christina taught her. The butterflies lifted from the paper, fluttering about Ruby’s head as the spread over the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I go?” Ruby’s finger twists around the cord as she asks Leti to make the decision for her.</p><p>“Ruby, I’m not going to make that decision for you. Besides, we both know your heart wants to go, it’s your pride that is full of doubt. Not that I blame it, of course. Let me you ask you a question. If you don’t go, will you spend the rest of your life wondering about what could have been?”</p><p>“What should I wear?”</p><p> </p><p>She settled on a silk swing dress of brilliant sapphire blue with a V-neck. Directly above her breasts hung a matching sapphire, a gift from the mistake she kept making. Said mistake sent a car at 6:20 pm. Ruby expected nothing else. She thanked him as placed her wool shawl on her shoulders and again as he helped her into the back of the car.</p><p>As the car headed towards the West Side, Ruby tried to contain the butterflies in her stomach. She much preferred them on paper or fluttering above her head. She denied to herself the reason for her nervousness, but deep inside she knew, tonight would either begin to heal their relationship or cement its end.</p><p>Ruby wasn’t surprised that only a few cars were parked at the Conservatory. The driver escorted her to the main door, where another man opened the door for her. The sides of the front lobby were covered in hanging lights. At the end of the hallway stood Christina in a tuxedo with full tails. Her hair was down in a relaxed style Ruby was more used to seeing in the privacy of their home.</p><p>Christina began to walk to Ruby, causing them to meet in the middle. They stood silently taking each other in, as if this were their first time seeing each other. Christina really tried to keep her eyes centered on Ruby’s face, but as always failed as they settled on Ruby’s cleavage. She was proud that she stopped herself from visibly gulping and licking her lips. As Christina struggled, Ruby smiled. She knew Christina wouldn’t be able to resist a look.</p><p>“Thank you for coming. Can I take your wrap?” Ruby answered by turning around, allowing Christina to remove it. She handled it off to a server who waited in the shadows.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me. I would ask how you did this,” she gestured around the room, “but I suppose I already know the answer, money.”</p><p>“It does have its uses. Dinner isn’t quite ready; can I entice you in a walk through the gardens?”</p><p>“You know you can.” Ruby loved the Conservatory; its plants were a window to a world Ruby never thought she be able to see. The Palm House transplanted them to a tropical island. Sure, it might have been 60 degrees today, but Chicago was no island. As the giant Scheelea Palm reached towards the glass sky, the night stars twinkled down on them, as Christina requested that the lights be dimmed.</p><p>They wandered through the Fern Room, skirting the indoor lagoon as the plants reached out to tickle their ankles. Next, they headed to the Show House which wasn’t much to look at in early April, although a few flowers were beginning to bloom. Ruby wanted to ask Christina why she brought her to this empty room, but she kept it to herself.</p><p>Christina turned to Ruby, moving closer. “I hope tonight leads to our relationship reblooming, like the flowers do in this room each year. I believe dinner is ready.”</p><p>Dinner was in the Horticultural House. There was a single table in the center of the room, which was filled with fresh lilies and lit candles. As Ruby approached her seat, Christina pulled it out with a flourish. She gently pushed it in and sat in her seat. Both placed napkins in their laps as the dinner portion of their evening began. Outside of the occasional comment on the deliciousness of the food or the fine taste of the champaign, there was little conversation between them.</p><p>The server had just placed the Lemon-Berry Savarin on table when Ruby broke the silence.</p><p>“This has been a lovely evening Christina, but what am I doing here? You haven’t addressed any of our issues. Do you really think this,” she waved her hand around, “will buy me?”</p><p>“If it did, you wouldn’t be the woman I love Ruby. And I love you, Ruby. Desperately.”</p><p>“As much as someone like you could, right? Ruby’s interruption is laced with a venom that has not weakened in the 8 months that Christina first said the words to her.</p><p>Christina bites her lower lip and continues, “Since my return to Chicago, I’ve taken the opportunity to fully assess our relationship and more specifically my actions as they relate to its end.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Years ago, you called me a coward. As usual, you were correct. When I opened that fucking letter, with its threats to you, I was scared. And no, not solely because I believed Marty and the idiots behind it would be successful. I finally admitted to myself that I can’t protect you, not from the real monsters. You once said that you wanted me to know what if felt to be you. As I listened to you singing in the tub above me, I knew that I never could. And instead of working to try to learn how I could truly support you; I ran.”</p><p>This is the first thing Christina has said about the break that makes sense to Ruby, that doesn’t make her feel completely betrayed.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked you to go to Cherry Grove, Ruby. I was so excited about being with you as a woman, I didn’t take in account how you would feel as a Negro woman there.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad Christina, not any worse than the rest of the world. And I was happy there with you.”</p><p>“That’s the problem Ruby.”</p><p>“What, the world? Christina, not even you can change the world treats me. Baby, you can’t even change the way the world sees you.”</p><p>“I asked you to fit in my world, without trying to fit in yours. I’m sorry for putting you in danger, because I truly believed that my money and power could protect you.”</p><p>Ruby reached out and took Christina’s hand in her own. The back and forth movement of her thumb was a calming measure for Christina. “Christina, you mistook my words. When I told you made me feel safe, I was talking about my heart, not physically. You’re my healing balm from all the cuts the world inflicts. When you left, it was as if that balm turned to acid.”</p><p>Both sit quietly as tears pool from their eyes. Christina hands Ruby a handkerchief she has tucked in her tuxedo jacket. The action breaks the silence and sadness.</p><p>“What’s with the tuxedo?”</p><p>“Is it not pleasing to your eyes?”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes were damned pleased by the sight of Christina in the suit. During the walk through the Conservatory, she had to catch herself from pulling Christina to her several times. “No, you look fantastic. Just wondering.”</p><p>Christina knew Ruby was turned on by the tuxedo. Her eyes had been doing that seductive thing the entire time they were in the Palm House. As they stood under the tree, with Ruby’s eyes sparkling and her breasts shaking, Christina was happy she contributed to refurbishing the room.</p><p>Bringing herself back to the present, Christina concentrated on the soothing motion that Ruby’s thumb provided. “Ruby, I’m sorry I hurt you. And I did it, by acknowledging every fear we tried to keep buried.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Christina?”</p><p>“Ruby, it’s your turn to be honest with yourself. You tried to tell me that I couldn’t build a bubble around us. How many times did you ignore something I said or did, because you knew I couldn’t or wouldn’t try to understand? Except for work, you stopped sharing your outside world with me. And I never bothered to ask, because it was easier to pretend as if our life together was the only thing that mattered.”</p><p>“So, you want to hear how I feel every time someone decides to put me back in my place?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You want me to tell you how I feel when someone calls me a nigger?”</p><p>“Yes. I want your heart to feel safe enough to tell me when it’s exhausted from the sheer act of being a Negro. That day of the funeral, of Emmett Till’s funeral, you tried. And I refused to listen. I never told you this, but later that night I tried to understand. I thought I was successful in understanding what you were telling me, but I wasn’t. Until that letter arrived, I thought it was just about physical violence and power. But when I read the words, the thing I felt the most was terror. Sheer terror that someone could come and try to destroy you not because of something you did, but because of your blackness."</p><p>“I trusted Christina, as much I could. Being a Negro and a woman is so tiring. Part of me stopped mentioning anything because being with you allowed me to be just me.  Uninterrupted without thinking about how the world sees me. I need that Christina. And I need for you to be honest with me. You said that you were tired of hiding all of yourself. Why did you feel that you needed to hide from me?”</p><p>“I was afraid if you continued to see the real me, you would leave. The me who had no qualms in sacrificing Tic.”</p><p>“I thought you two had a relationship now?!”</p><p>“I don’t want to kill Tic, Ruby. However, my actions have led to the direct deaths of many men Ruby. And I enjoyed watching them suffer. Knowing their lives would end the way they planned for ours to end, it was poetic. It was fucking beautiful.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should talk about that here.”</p><p>“They can’t hear us Ruby. But I need for you to hear me on this, there is an anger and vengefulness inside of me and it’s never going away. I feel as if I show it to you, I will corrupt you, dragging you down with me.”</p><p>“I know who you are Christina. I’ve always known, and I still chose you. And stop acting as if I am some saint. Paul Hughes certainly wouldn’t agree, and neither would that boy I nearly killed on the boardwalk.”</p><p>“Paul Hughes?”</p><p>“Field’s…”</p><p>“You remember his name?”</p><p>“You don’t do what I did to that man and then forget his name.”</p><p>Christina nods her head as if to say, true. “You can be with me, knowing the blood I have on my hands?</p><p>“One, I haven’t agreed to be with you again and two, you’ve had blood on your hands since I’ve known you. Were any of the men you killed innocents?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then yes, provided other issues are addressed I may consider continuing our relationship.”</p><p>“Other issues?” Christina cuts into her forgotten dessert.</p><p>“You couldn’t play stupid if you wanted, Christina. Martha fucking Hill.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure how she convinced Ruby to postpone the Marty conversation, but as she felt the anger radiating in the car seat next to her, she was grateful she had. The question brought the evening to an earlier than desired end, but Christina knew that if the issue weren’t addressed and answered to Ruby’s satisfaction, there would be no other evenings.</p><p>“I only used my fingers.”</p><p>Okay, Ruby wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>“The moment I read that letter, I knew it was Marty. She was the only person on the island that was close to me and knew my past. I wanted to head to her place and strangle the life from her already dead eyes.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“The letter threated that if something happened to Marty, then something would happen to Jerry.”</p><p>“Jerry? Why would they drag Jerry into this?”</p><p>“Marty knew she didn’t have the power to harm you yet, Jerry was an easy target. In her words, “surely I wouldn’t want harm to come to one of my nigger friends.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand how this ends up with you fucking her?”</p><p>“Once again, I only used my fingers, and I hated every second of the time I spent with her. Marty framed our relationship as a betrayal to my race and social standing. As such, I pretended she was right, and I saw the error of my ways. I never mentioned you and began to reintegrate myself in her world. The boring parties, useless committees. I even stepped back from the company, installing a CEO. In the beginning he was merely a figurehead, however he seems to enjoy the position much more than I ever have and dislikes the same people as I do.”</p><p>“You’re getting off track.”</p><p>“Apologies. Ruby, I need for you to know that nothing was ever real with Martha. Not then and certainly not now.”</p><p>“Christina, I don’t need for you to diminish your past with her. I need to know that there isn’t a part of you that wants a future with her now.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, she was using me from the moment we met. Taking me under her wing, wasn’t a kind gesture, it was planned. Her father wanted access to mine. My indiscretion was used as an opening.”</p><p>“That bitch. I’m going to kill her. For all of it, you, me, Jerry.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, she’s already on her way.”</p><p>Ruby looked at Christina, who raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. Ruby didn’t question the relief and happiness mix that swirled in her at the news.</p><p>Ruby was tired, both from the emotions and time of the evening. She still wanted to know why Christina felt it was appropriate to change her memories, which at this point was her biggest grievance. She could never imagine making Christina feel as if she didn’t love her. But she was tired of thinking tonight.</p><p>“Christina, I’m ready to go home.”</p><p>Christina started the car and drove the familiar route to their, no Ruby’s house. The car ride was mostly silent, the music barely audible outside of its low hum. Christina pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.</p><p>“Thank you for coming tonight and thank you for not walking out on me. You certainly have the right to do so.”</p><p>Ruby looked at Christina whose bowtie hung loosely from the starched white color. It was incredibly sexy.</p><p>“I don’t think you ever gave me a clear answer for the tuxedo.”</p><p>“One of the best things about wearing William is wearing his clothes. These are made for me, so they’re even better. I wanted to stop hiding from you and show you all of me.”</p><p>Ruby knew she shouldn’t, but the hint of neck peeking through Christina’s shirt demanded she see more. “Christina, do you want to come in for coffee?”</p><p>Christina wanted nothing more, but she knew that coffee would just put them back into their old habits and rhythms. She needed more.</p><p>“You are the love of my life Ruby Baptiste and I intend on courting you as such. I can’t come in tonight, because the next time I do, I’m not leaving.”</p><p>Ruby didn’t have an answer for Christina’s words, instead she opened her door, waved Christina off and found herself slumped in a chair trying to make sense of everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby and Christina continue to work their way back to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this took a lot longer to write than I anticipated.</p><p>I hope it isn't disappointing and you enjoy it.</p><p>Wunmi was robbed, yo! (So was Jurnee!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Christina, please stop sending flowers.”</p><p>“You don’t like them?”</p><p>“I love them, but I’m afraid of a swarm threatening to overtake the house trying to pollinate them.”</p><p>“The florist is going to be incredibly disappointed.”</p><p>“Between you and Valentine’s Day, I’m sure he’s already in the black for the year.”</p><p>“She.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She, the florist is a woman. I hope we are still on for lunch tomorrow.”</p><p>“We are. Maybe you can send flowers to a local hospital.”</p><p>“Maybe. What are you wearing?”</p><p>“Now or tomorrow?”</p><p>“Either.”</p><p>“Goodnight Christina.”</p><p>“Goodnight Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day found the couple seated in the middle of Carson Pirie Scott’s Heather House. Ruby hadn’t stopped looking around the room from the moment their bottoms hit their seats.</p><p>“I hope this is an acceptable lunch location.”</p><p>“I ate in the cafeteria with Momma a couple of years ago. Her number came in and she decided to surprise me for my birthday. But we certainly didn’t make it up here. I’m guessing you already know that.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” is uttered with a slight smile as Christina focuses on her choice for lunch. As she decided between the Reuben and the Double Decker Club, she could feel Ruby’s eyes on her. The tilted head and raised eyebrow asked the silent question of, “is something wrong?”</p><p>Ruby never knew a person could give you exactly what you needed without even having to ask. But Christina did. Somehow, she knew the smallest and seemingly most trivial things that would mean the world to Ruby. It was as if she were filing away notes on Ruby every time she spoke. Which is why Ruby was still confused on why Christina thought the memory swap was a good idea. She wouldn’t sour lunch with the discussion, but she wasn’t ready to let it go.</p><p>Ruby returned her raised eyebrow with a shake of her head. “I’m just looking.”</p><p>“If you continue to look with that glint in your eye, we may be put out.”</p><p>“Please. The only thing these people see is a white woman and a Negro woman eating together. They probably think we’re teachers or something.” The look Christina sent her indicated she did not agree. “Fine, probably not teachers, but definitely colleagues.”</p><p>“What are you having?” Christina knew the only reason people couldn’t see their relationship is because they were intentionally blind.</p><p>“The Reuben. And you?”</p><p> </p><p>Walking in the Loop, its tall buildings soaring above provided a sort of a protection built by shadows. Christina and Ruby used the shadows to hide in plain site as they window shopped, and people watched. Businessmen too busy to notice anything but the pavement in front of their feet. Women desperate to find meaning in each new purchase that range up. And the people nobody bothered to notice that made it all work in the first place.</p><p>They shared a knowing look at the two men who tried to act as if they weren’t together as they entered a nearby hotel. They might have pulled it off, if the one in front hadn’t constantly turned back to see if his partner was following and if anyone noticed.</p><p>Their path led them to Grant Park, one of Christina’s favorite haunts in the city. They sat on the bench Christina had come to claim as her own, as it was the one she used for meetings with Tic. Unfortunately, it wasn’t fountain season yet and the green oxidation of the seahorse sculptures appeared to moor them in the ground against the brilliant blue of the sky.</p><p>The park was blessedly empty as they sat in silence. Christina’s fingers tentatively tested the waters, as they brushed the tops of Ruby’s. She was relieved to feel their fingers wrapping around each other. It only last five minutes, but they were some of the most satisfying minutes of Christina’s life. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed when she heard,</p><p>“I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>Ruby’s gaze teetered between comical and questioning.</p><p>“What exactly am I doing?”</p><p>Ruby leaned forward and drew Christina’s gaze towards the ground. “How in the hell do you walk for so long in those things?”</p><p>“You’re in heels as well.”</p><p>“Yes, sensible heels. Not those spiky, sky high things.”</p><p>“Someone once told me that these heels made me look particularly sexy.”</p><p>“You wore those for me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We’re in a public park Christina, don’t start something you can’t finish.”</p><p>“I’m more than willing to finish.” Forgetting that they were indeed in a public park in the middle of the day, Christina leaned towards Ruby, her tongue wetting her lips in her familiar distracting manner. She was about to land home when Ruby, eyes wide moved her head backwards. Christina quickly moved back to her position on the bench. She could see Ruby shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“I think it’s time to get you home.”</p><p> </p><p>If being splayed across Ruby’s lap, while her hands performed decadent miracles was the end result of walking all day, Christina would happily wear heels while running a marathon. As much as she loved looking at Ruby, her eye lids grew heavier with each breath. She snuggled further into the couch as she rested her eyes for a what she planned to be a brief moment.</p><p>The liquor was still top shelf, Ruby was happy to discover. She’d poured herself a stiff bourbon and wandered around the apartment when it became clear that Christina’s sleepy state wasn’t to be brief. Outside of her personal effects, there was very little of Christina in this place. The colors were dull, the artwork was wrong, and sadly it didn’t smell like Christina.</p><p>As Christina continued her slumber, Ruby moved her to the bedroom. She planned on leaving after she disrobed Christina and tucked her in. As she removed her blouse, she felt Christina’s eyes begin to open. The cat like features of her mouth and stretch, drew an indulgent smile from Ruby’s lips.</p><p>“You are certainly a most pleasing site to wake up to.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy your rest?”</p><p>“Yes, sorry for the nap. Your hands are magic.”</p><p>“You’ve been asleep for two hours, Christina.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m so sorry Ruby!” Christina pulled Ruby to sit on the bed with her.</p><p>“It’s okay, Christina. You obviously were tired, and my hands are magic.”</p><p>“Are you going to leave?”</p><p>“I was planning on it, yes.”</p><p>“Can you stay a little longer and lay with me. I promise I won’t try anything. You can stay above the sheets.” Ruby knows that Christina isn’t the only one who has to promise not to try anything.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Okay, but only for a little while. I need to get my car.”</p><p>They laid facing each other, heads propped by curled arms.</p><p>“This mattress is very comfortable.” Ruby said as she pressed her other hand into it.</p><p>“There’s no one here to provide comfort, I figured my bed should do that at least.”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that?”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>As Ruby wasn’t in the mood to argue, she decided to change the subject. “A month ago, I would have been forced to take the service elevator. Today, the doorman smiled and specifically welcomed me. How did you pull that off?”</p><p>“I provided much needed capital.”</p><p>Ruby held in her gasp, but she will never get used to such matter of fact statements concerning ridiculous amounts of money. Particularly coming from someone she loves. “I guess you’re a one-woman desegregation committee, huh?”</p><p>“After everything that happened, I knew I could not be any place that didn’t treat you as an equal. Nothing makes people behave as much as money.”</p><p>“You know you can’t buy my way to freedom, right? They treat us like shit, but the actual buying part is over.”</p><p>“Ruby, I need to do everything I can to make things easier for you.”</p><p>Ruby believes her, as she has believed everything this crazy ass woman has told her. Maybe she was the crazy one for constantly believing. She damn sure was crazy for laying across from her after she split her head and heart in two. She knew she shouldn’t, but she just couldn’t help herself.</p><p>“Why did change my memories, Christina?”</p><p>“I wanted to protect you.”</p><p>“We both know that’s not an acceptable answer. Nor is it the truth, at least not all of it. I feel in my heart that you love me,”</p><p>“I do. Completely.”</p><p>“So, tell me again, why you chose to make me believe that you didn’t.”</p><p>“I never said I didn’t love you. Even as I formed the other lies, I never said that one.”</p><p>Ruby gently takes hold of Christina’s face. “Actions speak louder than words.”</p><p>Placing her hand on top of Ruby’s, Christina places a series of light kisses upon it. She’s worked hard on forcing herself to face hard truths head on, but at this moment the fear returns, and she falls onto her back, unable to meet Ruby’s eyes.</p><p>“I made you go away because I knew I didn’t deserve you. Marty and that fucking letter were my penance for all the horrible things I’d done and never answered for. I knew the borrowed time we were living on finally expired and I didn’t want my shit to interrupt you.”</p><p>“You are aware that you’re a control freak who doesn’t get to decide who or what I deserve, right?”</p><p>“Yes, partially. There was an enlightening conversation with Atticus.”</p><p>“Really? What do you mean, partially?”</p><p>“Atticus pointed out that we don’t get to say if we deserve someone. However, I’m going to work the rest of my life to give you everything I think you deserve.”</p><p>“And what do you think I deserve, Christina?”</p><p>“Whatever you want.”</p><p>Ruby leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Christina’s lips. It was followed by her quick departure, as she didn’t trust herself to not finish removing Christina’s clothes and satisfy the growing need that had taken over her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Ruby poured Leti a cup of coffee as Georgie played nearby. During the past months, Ruby realized her song writing was best accomplished away from the office. With Leti’s work as a photographer taking off, Ruby found herself taking care of Georgie more and more. In the beginning, she made sure that Leti understood that the arraignment was only temporary. She had things to do that didn’t involve babysitting. Overtime, instead of seeing the situation as a burden she began to see it as a blessing. Georgie occupied her time and gave Ruby something else to think about other than racial justice and Christina.</p><p>Tapping her fingers on the side of the cup, Leti took a sip of the strong brew. “Have you told her?”</p><p>A year ago, Ruby wouldn’t have answered this question coming from Leti. It undoubtably would have come from a place of glee. Today, Leti simply wanted to know the answer.</p><p>“No, I don’t know how.”</p><p>Leti shook her head. “And to think I used to admire how open you two were with each other. Just open your mouth and tell her.”</p><p>“It isn’t that simple, Leti. How am I supposed to tell Christina that I’m selling this house? Our house.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby was given the opportunity to tell Christina her plans for selling the house and moving to Hyde Park two days later during their next date. She took Christina to Pepper’s Lounge, ignoring all the voices in her head and ear (yes, she was sure Gladys) that suggested this was a bad idea. It wasn’t as if white people never came to Pepper’s. (As usual, the color line only worked in one direction.) No, the issue was that taking Christina to Pepper’s, located in the heart of Bronzeville would confirm every rumour that drifted from the lips of its denizens.</p><p>Fuck them, Ruby thought to herself. She’d spent three years living in the shadows with Christina. If someone didn’t like it, they could walk out the bar. Let them all walk out; she would buy enough drinks to make sure they didn’t lose money for the night.</p><p>Christina’s eyebrow had nearly raised off her face when they pulled up to Pepper’s.</p><p>“The freedom to do whatever the fuck we want, right?” Ruby asked, grabbing Christina’s hand across the console. Christina answered with a head nod. “Lead the way, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>They pretended not to feel the stares as they entered the lounge. Ruby pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary, waving and speaking to those who spoke to her. Her usual table in the corner was open and as she directed Christina to it, she could feel her questions.</p><p>“Relax, Christina. This is where I always sit. I didn’t bring you here to hide you.”</p><p>“Is it that easy to read me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The waitress approached and took their orders. Ruby ordered a Rum and Coke for herself and an Amaretto Sour for Christina.</p><p>“That’s different.”</p><p>“You’ll like it, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she trusted her with the drink and everything else. The way Ruby was taking charge tonight, was sexy as fuck. Christina knew she was in a mood from the way she pulled into the front entrance of the apartment building. Their ride on Lake Shore Drive from the Gold Coast to Bronzeville, might have gone faster if Ruby had focused on shifting the gears and not shifting Christina’s skirt up. She was definitely in a mood.</p><p>Christina tried to hide her surprise when they pulled up to a place named, Pepper’s Lounge. She knew it was a place Ruby frequented often with her friend, Gladys, which is why she was surprised Ruby was bringing her here. As they entered and headed for the corner, Ruby alleviated her fears, again. She didn’t plan on bringing it up, but that was another reason why Christina changed Ruby’s memories. She could read Christina without trying and a simple lie would have never worked.</p><p>She was deep in her third Amaretto Sour when the performer on stage invited Ruby to join him. Seeing Ruby on the stage, took Christina back to their first meeting. Ruby’s presence lit the stage with an ethereal glow. The patrons tonight were more appreciative than the idiots that first night. Not that it mattered, because Christina felt like Ruby was singing only to her. It was like falling in love for the first time, all over again. From the stars in his eyes, Lil Buddy Guy felt the same.</p><p>Three songs and a standing ovation by Christina later, Ruby came back to the table. She felt more alive than ever, the stage and Christina gave her a feeling she couldn’t describe. One she wanted to express in private.</p><p>She called over the waitress, settling her tab and leaving her tip. She gulped down the rest of her drink and nodded for Christina to do the same. She was sure Christina kept the cherry in her mouth as she commanded, “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Christina didn’t know what to expect as Ruby sped towards her building. Would she drop her off at the front door, escaping again as she did at the end of their last date? Or would she come up for a nightcap, on their best behavior until Ruby left in another flurry? The answer was clear as she pulled into the basement garage, parking next to Christina’s car.</p><p>Christina felt a spark of electricity as her fingers interlaced with Ruby’s while they waited for the elevator. As it rose to the top floor, they were silent. The silence held as Christina opened the door to the apartment. Ruby’s lips crushed into Christina’s the second the door closed.</p><p>Christina knew she was a fool for asking, but she couldn’t help herself as she parted their lips from each other. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush things, rush us.”</p><p>“Do you trust me, Christina?”</p><p>“The answer remains the same as it did earlier this evening, yes.”</p><p>“Then shut up and kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Trusting Ruby resulted in a naked Christina tied by her nylons to the posts of her bed. The last thing her eyes gazed upon before the mask was placed, was Ruby lips kissing her nose. Odd, but not a bad way to go if Ruby decided to take her final revenge for the memory change.</p><p>“Do you know what your problem is, Christina?”</p><p>She was sure she had several, but Ruby was probably referring to something specific. “Umm..”</p><p>“That’s a rhetorical question. Your problem my love, is that you don’t know how to let go. You always have to be in control. Don’t get me wrong, I understand it, you spent your life under your father’s thumb. That even with all of your money and magic, you’re still a woman who the world wants to control. But <em>we</em> can’t be, until you understand that you can’t make decisions for both of us on your own. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, but what does my current situation have to do with that?”</p><p>Christina could hear Ruby blowing in disappointment. “You’re starting off wrong, Christina. But since you asked, this exercise is designed to teach you patience and test your trust. Your task is to stay tied up, despite how much you want to release yourself and use your hands. And trust me, you’re going to want to use your hands. Are you ready to begin?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Christina didn’t know what to expect, but the gentle pressure of Ruby’s lips on hers wasn’t it. Her tongue felt as if testing the waters as it parted Christina’s lips and slipped inside. Usually, Christina would grab the back of Ruby’s head to gain a better angle, but today she was left to Ruby’s devices.</p><p>Ruby could see Christina struggling to keep herself restrained. After Christina bit her lip for the second time in an attempt to speed up the pace, Ruby broke contact and sat back on the bed. The horns on Christina’s stomach appeared to be coming alive, as her breathing became more ragged from anticipation. After five minutes of nothing, Ruby decided to use her tongue for a different task.</p><p>Christina gasped as she felt Ruby’s tongue begin to trace her mark. And fuck, she was using the flat of her tongue to do so. How she kept herself from wrapping her legs around Ruby as she worshipped her, Christina would never know. Instead, she bent her leg, her toes curling into the sheets.</p><p>She felt a brief scratch on her leg as Ruby removed her panties. She braced herself for her trip to heaven only to feel a feathery touch that was much too light to be Ruby. The touch drifted over her thighs and her hair. She could feel Ruby shifting on the bed.</p><p>“I owe you a pillow.” The sensation of hundreds of feathers falling over her body caused her to do one of Ruby’s favorite things; she laughed.</p><p>Ruby knew Christina’s ticklish ass wouldn’t be able to take the feathers. She took joy in running them over the soles of Christina’s feet. She tickled them under her nose as Christina tried to wiggle away.</p><p>“What kind of torture is this,” Christina shrieked as Ruby laughed.</p><p>“I think it’s a fitting punishment. You’ve been a bad girl, Christina.”</p><p>With that, Ruby began to blow the feathers away from her lover’s body. She started at her breasts, causing her nipples to harden further, which seemed an impossibility before it happened. The coolness of her breath was replaced by the wetness of her mouth as she enveloped a nipple. Not being able to caress Ruby’s head as she drifted between right and left was a special kind of torture. Not being able to watch was a special kind of hell.</p><p>Ruby painstakingly moved down Christina’s body with more licks and kisses. It felt like she was playing a deliberate game of hide and go seek with the purposeful way she was avoiding her pussy. Christina wanted to complain, but words dared not cross her lips, less they halt the tender assault Ruby was waging. After what felt like an eternity, Ruby finally settled on Christina’s center.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Christina’s legs were flailed about, as toes dug first deeper into the sheets and then around the person responsible for the sweet torment. She didn’t know if she was breaking the rules, so she began to remove her legs from around Ruby. She was elated when Ruby stopped and placed them back around her.</p><p>With the mask on, everything felt heightened. Ruby was doing a sucking, finger, thumb circling clit thing and with Christina’s body twisted in a back bend, she flew over the edge. In the past, Christina would have dragged Ruby up to her, unable to take anymore. Today she was prisoner under Ruby’s control. Ruby held in her place as she came down, her licks no longer frenzied, instead they were languid.</p><p>She finished up by lightly smacking Christina on her ass twice. Christina felt Ruby rise from the bed and leave the room. She returned a few minutes later and untied the nylons from Christina’s wrists. As she sat up, she felt a cup being lifted to her mouth.</p><p>“I thought you might be a bit thirsty; I certainly am,” Ruby offered as she lifted Christina’s mask from her eyes.</p><p>Ruby continued to hold the cup as Christina finished. It was placed on the nightstand as they stared at each other.</p><p>“Thank you. Did I pass your test?”</p><p>Ruby laughed as she massaged Christina’s knee, still red from the contortions she forced them through as she came. “Yeah, you passed. You proved you can be a good girl.”</p><p>“You know, I can be a much better girl. With your permission, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Christina had indeed proved what a good girl she could be. They were tucked under the covers, having finished off the sorry remnants of Christina’s refrigerator as the radio played in the background.</p><p>“You really need to buy food.” The half-dried orange hadn’t done anything for Ruby’s appetite.</p><p>“Why did you take me to Pepper’s tonight?”</p><p>“You didn’t enjoy it?”</p><p>“No, I did. I am grateful anytime I am blessed to see you on stage. And the drinks were delicious,”</p><p>“Why do you think I’ve been kissing you all night?”</p><p>“Seriously Ruby, why did you take me into the heart of your world? To a place where not only your friends would be, but also your colleagues? We kept separate social lives before.”</p><p>Ruby sat up and placed her back against the headboard. Christina followed suit.</p><p>“During our time apart, I did my own thinking. How could I ever consider myself uninterrupted, if I couldn’t even be with the person I love in public. Dividing my life into parts isn’t freedom, Christina. We’re fucking invincible and I was still living scared. Magic has given us a freedom that women like us don’t have. We can be two women together, and no one can hurt us. I can be a Black woman who drives too fast, writes the blues, loves a Waspy witch and the fucking bigots can’t touch me. I was so busy trying to be normal, that I forgot that’s the last thing we need to be.”</p><p>“What do you want to be, Ruby?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I know that I have to use my freedom to help others get there’s. Maybe I’ll become a revolutionary.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. And I forbid you from going back to the office. That bullshit dims your spirit.”</p><p>“And what do you suggest? I resume my life as a bored heiress?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. I want you to do whatever you want to do.”</p><p>“As long as it doesn’t involve killing innocents.”</p><p>Ruby pulled Christina to her, “As long as it doesn’t involve killing innocents.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She should have told her. She planned on telling her. But the night had gone so right, their bodies fitting together so perfectly…Ruby chickened out. Despite how much she knew about Christina, she didn’t know how she would take the news. Would she understand and support the move, or would she feel rejected? Would she want to live with Ruby in another place, in a neighborhood that was more integrated than this bastion of whiteness?</p><p>She thought she would have time to tell her in the morning, but Christina was gone when she woke. She didn’t know where she found the flower laying   on her pillow, but there it was along with a note apologizing for leaving before she woke.</p><p>The issue was further exacerbated by the fact that today was the day she planned on introducing Ruby to Gladys. She didn’t know if Gladys was bringing Esther, Elbert or no one. The cherry on top of the awkward sundae was Georgie was still at the house, due to Leti’s photography session running late. Apparently, Leon the Lion wasn’t in the mood for pictures.</p><p>Ruby prayed Gladys arrived first, so she could warn her not to say anything to Christina about selling the house. She could only hope Leti would be on her best behavior. And she damn near burned her roast between worrying and trying to keep Georgie occupied and away from the stove.</p><p>Blessedly, Gladys arrived first. But she had neither Elbert nor Esther with her. Instead, a woman she introduced as Rose was by her side. Ruby would have preferred Elbert. She raised an eyebrow, as Gladys glided by handing Ruby a bowl of potato salad.</p><p>“I’ll explain later,” she explained.</p><p>“Yes, you will but I need to discuss something with you first. I didn’t get a chance to tell Christina about the house last night.”</p><p>“I thought that was one of the main reasons you saw her yesterday. What happened?”</p><p>“We were engaged in other activities. Listen, just don’t say anything, okay. I’ll tell her tonight after you and…..”</p><p>“Rose.”</p><p>“After you and Rose leave.”</p><p>Just then, Georgie bounced in from his nap. “Hi, Miss Gadys. Auntie Ruby, mommy here? I need to feed Hopper soon.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be here soon, Georgie. And Hopper can fend for himself, you know. That’s why his tongue is so long. Let’s go in the kitchen and get you a snack until she comes.” Ruby sliced an apple and added a dash of peanut butter to the plate. That along with his favorite picture book would keep him occupied in the corner until Leti showed.</p><p>Gladys and Rose sat on the love seat, while Ruby settled in one of the chairs. Rose seemed pleasant enough, even if Ruby thought her neck would break from constantly looking around the room. She knew the thought wasn’t fair, she’d felt the same way her first lucid time in the house.</p><p>They were discussing if Elvis belonged on the R&amp;B charts when there was a knock at the door. Leti and Christina both had keys to the gate and the house, so whoever was knocking was just being polite. Turned out, a leopard could change her spots, because it was Leti who had taken to letting herself in during Ruby’s devastation period.</p><p>As she stepped into the sitting room, Georgie ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>Leti picked him up and attacked him with kisses.</p><p>“Did you have a good day today?”</p><p>“Yes, Auntie Ruby was fun!”</p><p>“Good.” She let him down to the floor and took in the room. “Hi everybody.”</p><p>“Hi Leti,” Gladys responded back. “Mrs. Letitia Lewis, this is Miss Rose Robinson.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Rose.” Ruby could see Leti trying not to look like she was looking around for signs of Christina.</p><p>“You can give your neck a rest Leti, she isn’t here yet.”</p><p>“Damn, so Tic was right about her never being on time. Anyway, let me get out of your way and take Georgie home. Georgie, give your Auntie a kiss goodbye. And don’t forget to tell Miss Gladys and Miss Rose goodbye too.”</p><p>Georgie scampered over to Ruby, who bent down to receive her kiss. His arms wrapped around her neck as he placed a wet kiss on near her eye.</p><p>“Bye Auntie Ruby. Bye Miss Gadys and Rose.”</p><p>Leti put his coat on and headed for the door. As Ruby opened it, they were met by Christina, mid-knock. The all stood looking at each other long enough for it to become awkward. Georgie broke the silence with a friendly, “hi!”</p><p>“Hi Georgie,” Christina responded. She tried to stop from being overly friendly. She didn’t feel like dealing with Leti today.</p><p>“Hello Christina.”</p><p>“Hello Letitia.”</p><p>Even though the blonde towered over her, Leti leaned towards her and whispered, “If you fuck this up again, I will destroy you.” She straightened up and placed a smile on her face, turning towards Ruby and Christina, “Have a great night!”</p><p>It technically wasn’t her place anymore, but Christina closed the door after Leti.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi, I brought wine for dinner. One of your favorites, a ’53 Chateau Lafite Rothschild.”</p><p>“Thank you, but there’s a problem with the wine.”</p><p>The statement left Christina perplexed. They hadn’t been apart long enough for Ruby to stop loving the wine.</p><p>“I’m not sharing it with Gladys and her friend.” Ruby took the bottle and hid it in the umbrella stand. “For later. Are you ready?”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leaving a sleeping Ruby in bed that morning was sheer torture for Christina. She wanted nothing more than to be there when Ruby opened her eyes, but she had to take care of something, and it couldn’t wait. She hoped the rose on the pillow would lessen any disappointment Ruby might feel from waking alone. Again.</p><p>Tonight’s gathering was proposed weeks ago, last night’s a last-minute request. Not that Christina would ever turn down the opportunity to be with Ruby. Hell, the activities of the previous evening allowed Christina a reprieve from overthinking this evening. What if Ruby’s friend didn’t like her? What if Leti caused a scene? What would happen to them if she didn’t fit into Ruby’s world? Dealing with people was a difficulty she didn’t want or need. And one she didn’t bother with until Ruby. And then there the issue that Ruby was keeping something from her.</p><p>She followed Ruby into the sitting room. Two women sat on her favorite downstairs make out spot. Gladys, who Christina recognized from that day five months ago was seated to the right and silently sizing her up. Her companion however, looked as if she were seeing an alien. The look on Christina’s face wasn’t making the situation any easier.</p><p>Ruby stood next to Christina and motioned towards Gladys and Rose. “Christina, this is Gladys and her friend Rose. Ladies, this is Christina.”</p><p>Gladys rose from the loveseat, hand extended and a slight smile on her face.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Christina.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine, Gladys.”</p><p>The three stood together, while Rose was still stunned on the couch.</p><p>Ruby clasped her hands and began rubbing them together. “We should eat before the food gets cold.”</p><p>Rose finally snapped out of her stupor, rising from the sofa, she stood next to Gladys.</p><p>“Christina, can you show Rose to the dining room, I need Gladys’s help with something. Behave,” Ruby mouthed to Christina as she led the woman into the next room.</p><p>“What do you need help….”</p><p>“You brought her over here and never mentioned that Christina is white?”</p><p>“I told her. But come on, were sitting in this big ass house on the North Side and an Amazonian white woman just walked through the door. For dinner. With us.”</p><p>“You should have brought Esther. Hell, Elbert might have been better.”</p><p>“I told you I would explain about Esther. And there’s no way Elbert would have sat in this house with Christina. He would have been too afraid the Klan would knock down the door. Now, I’ve been thinking about your greens all day. Let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the best dinner Ruby ever attended, but it wasn’t the worst either. (That honor would go to the night when her date’s wife showed up in the restaurant with the kids. And the knife.) After twenty minutes of dull conversation, Christina and Gladys found a topic to liven up the room: The Guiding Light. As the wine poured and the women relaxed while discussing Meta and the others, Ruby knew this was the last time she would see Rose. It was if she could read her mind, “I might be a dyke, but this shit is too weird.”</p><p>The evening ended earlier than Ruby anticipated, with Gladys and Rose leaving shortly after dessert. It was dark and Ruby walked them to Gladys’s car, a ritual she did every time Gladys visited. It was tiresome, but she didn’t want to take the chance that some disapproving neighbor or patrolling cop would try to attack.</p><p>Gladys opened the car door for Rose. Ruby met her in front of the car. “I expect a phone call tomorrow, ma’am.”</p><p>“I know. I’m honored you wanted me to meet her.”</p><p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p>“Not my cup of tea, but I get it. Thank you for dinner. You can open your wine now.”</p><p>With that, Gladys backed out of the driveway. Rose offered a limp wave.</p><p>Ruby entered the house and closed the door. Christina had reclaimed her position on the loveseat.</p><p>“So, that was Gladys.”</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>“And Rose.”</p><p>They both burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, they were finishing the Rothschild as they sat by the fireplace. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Ruby shared her frustrations with the direction the NAACP was taking. Christina didn’t offer any suggestions, instead she just listened. Which is exactly what Ruby needed. Christina was finishing the last drop from her glass when Ruby decided to speak.</p><p>“I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Here we go,” Christina thought. This issue had been in the background from the moment Christina opened the door to find Ruby in her house. She took Ruby’s hands in hers and held on. “You can tell me anything.”</p><p>“I’ve decided to sell the house.” Ruby looked for any signs of distress or anger coming from Christina. There were none. Which meant, “you already know.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you said anything?” Ruby thought of all the energy she wasted trying to figure out how to break the news.</p><p>“It wasn’t my story. I hoped that one day you would tell me of your decision. After my behavior, I’m surprised it took you this long to sell.”</p><p>“I’m not selling because of you.”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No, you give yourself too much credit. I’m selling because I’m tired of being the only Negro on the block. Every time Gladys comes to visit, I worry about her coming and going. Sure, she’s safe here, but she still has to get here. Most of the neighbors still pretend as if they don’t see me. Most days, the only people I talk to are Rebecca, Jebediah and Nelson.” Christina raised an eyebrow. “Nelson is the yardman you hired. I’ve got to fight the world when I go out, I don’t want to fight it at home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought the protection spells keeping you physically safe was enough. Were we wrong in building our own world?”</p><p>“No, but we needed to be more honest with each other and ourselves. I invited you over tonight because I have a buyer. It should finish closing in three weeks, so I need to start packing. I wonder if they neighbors will give me a going away party?”</p><p>Christina snorted, which caused Ruby to burst into laughter. Again. She missed laughing with Christina during their time apart.</p><p>“Where’s the new house? I know you aren’t moving back in with Leti and Tic.”</p><p>“Haha. And you don’t have to act like you don’t know where the house is Christina.”</p><p>“I don’t know where it is located.”</p><p>“Then how do you know about me putting this house on the market?”</p><p>Christina blowing was never a good sign. “I ensured that my lawyer would keep an eye out in case it became available.” She could see Ruby’s expression begin to change. “I set it in place when I first gave you the house, I wanted to ensure no one would try and take it from you. I don’t know if you know, but white people are constantly finding new ways to rob Negroes. Bader informed me when the house became available. I wanted to make sure it was your decision.”</p><p>“You aren’t mad that I’m selling your house?”</p><p>“Ruby, as I told you then, this is your house. To do whatever you want. Outside of burning it to the ground.”</p><p>“Do you want to help me pack?” They both knew Christina would be a horrible packer, manual labor wasn’t her thing.</p><p>“I’m happy to help with things of a delicate nature, but I’ll pass on the rest.”</p><p>“So, I can put you down for wrapping the china?”</p><p>“You don’t have to hurry to pack. Take as much time as you need.”</p><p>“Christina, I told you the house closes in three weeks. I’m sure the new owner will want to move in soon. It’s a beautiful house and I wouldn’t think of leaving if it weren’t surrounded by racists assholes.”</p><p>Great, more blowing from Christina. “Ruby I am the new owner.” Ruby stood up, in doing so she snatched her hand from Christina’s. “What in the entire fuck are talking about?”</p><p>“I couldn’t allow this house to fall into a stranger’s hand, Ruby.”</p><p>“Why? You’ve already taken William and we can remove the protection spells.”</p><p>“I can’t let this house go, because it was my mother’s.”</p><p>The news drove Ruby back to the couch, her knees felt as if they were incapable of continuing their job. “Why did you give me your mother’s house?”</p><p>“Because I wanted the two people I loved to have and protect each other. It was one of the few things she was able to keep separate from my father once they married. I knew that you would give my mother’s house the love it deserves. The love she deserved.”</p><p>“The love you deserve, Christina.”</p><p>“The love I deserve.”</p><p>Christina settled back into the sofa as Ruby nestled in her arms. She placed a kiss on the top of Ruby’s head and asked, “Can we stay like this for a while? No talking, just me holding you?” Ruby responded by lifting her head and placing a kiss on Christina’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later, Christina found herself on the South Side. Sure, it was Kenwood/Hyde Park, but still the South Side. Ruby’s invitation hadn’t been particularly forthcoming with details, just the time and place. In fact, it wasn’t really an invitation, more of instructions printed on nice paper. That was her Ruby, still demanding as hell. It was intoxicating.</p><p>As she pulled up to the South Woodlawn address, Christina was glad to see that the three story brick house sat back from the street, with ample trees providing shade and privacy. There was a small gate, but with the number of protection spells between them it, it would be merely for show.</p><p>There was a two story garage in the back of the driveway, which is where Ruby was parked. The convertible Pontiac was traded in for a hard topped Cadillac. Ruby didn’t see the point in having two convertibles. Summer didn’t last that long in the windy city.</p><p>They weren’t in full bloom yet, but Christina could see several perennials beginning their reborn ascent for the year. Their presence was another plus for the property, as was its location on the corner, which meant they only had to deal with neighbors on one side. As Christina reached towards the bell, the door flew open; a confident and proud Ruby stood on the other side.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi yourself.”</p><p>The fact that they were still doing this breathless greeting thing after three years was ridiculous. And adorable.</p><p>“Well don’t stand there, come in.”</p><p>Christina stepped into the foyer which was decorated with a small settee and coat rack. Outside of Ruby, the first thing that caught her eye was the spiral staircase. Ruby gave her a knowing look, and then a “no.” Christina shrugged her shoulders, she couldn’t be blame for trying. There was a large library, with the required fireplace. The light and airy kitchen led to the formal dining room, and Christina knew their, no Ruby’s, set would fit in perfectly.</p><p>Ruby led Christina to the second floor, which contained four bedrooms and three baths. Apparently, Ruby planned on having visitors. Christina realized she wasn’t paying proper attention, only catching the tail end of, “and it has plenty of light for Georgie.” Unsurprisingly, her wandering mind was noticed. “Christina are you paying attention?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Baby don’t hmm me. I advise you to pay attention now.”</p><p>“I am.” While she maintained her composure on the outside, inside she danced a gig at regaining the title of, “baby.”</p><p>Ruby opened the double doors to the main bedroom. The space itself was enormous, with a dressing room that led to two walk-in closets. Ruby was especially anxious to show off the marble bathroom with its tub, shower and two sinks. “The last owners added the shower. Obviously, I haven’t tried it, but I think it may be big enough for two.”</p><p>“Really?” Christina wasn’t given time to expand beyond that comment, before Ruby was leading her to third floor for two more bedrooms and other rooms that could be used for, whatever the hell she felt like. Maybe she’d make one into a studio. “Do you have any thoughts, Christina?” Christina had a lot of thoughts, but decided to offer, “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Ruby seemed annoyed with the answer. “Let me show you the backyard.”</p><p>Christina followed Ruby back to the first floor, ending up outside. There was amazing amount of land for a house in the city, maybe Ruby would get a dog to keep her company. She was admiring the flower beds when Ruby who was behind her, placed her hands over her eyes. “I need you to keep trusting me,” she whispered in Christina’s ear.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to trust you to keep your eyes closed. Put your hands on my shoulders and follow me. Careful, we have to make a small turn.” They walked for six seconds before they stopped. Christina felt Ruby move to stand next to her. “Okay, you can open them.”</p><p>Before Christina, stood a new, small greenhouse.</p><p>“What do you think?” Ruby asked biting her lip.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Christina wasn’t being coy, she really didn’t understand why they were standing in front of a greenhouse. Why was there a greenhouse in this backyard?</p><p>Ruby opened the door and led Christina in. “Do you remember when I asked you to stop sending the flowers?”</p><p>“Of course, I remember Ruby. It was two weeks ago.”</p><p>“While the smell was overpowering, the real reason I asked you to stop sending them, is because cut flowers are temporary. They’re pretty for a while, but then they shrivel and die. And we’ve already done that Christina and I can’t do it again. I bought you this greenhouse, because I want us to be plants, not flowers.” Ruby shook her head at herself. “This made a lot more sense when I explained it to myself.”</p><p>Christina decided to see if she could help. “Plants are firmly rooted.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“They live and are capable of changing to their environment.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“You want me to grow plants when I come to visit?”</p><p>“What, no! I want you to grow plants and, flowers if you want because you live here. With me. Together. For fucking ever.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh?!”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were asking me to move in.”</p><p>“I didn’t know I had to ask.”</p><p>“Ruby, I didn’t want to presume. This is your house.”</p><p>“Wrong. This is our house.”</p><p>“Ours?”</p><p>“Ours. And I’ve already placed a protection spell, now kiss me.”</p><p>Christina happily obliged, and if they hadn’t been in a glass house in the backyard, she would have of done more than kiss. Although she did allow a couple of fingers to drift below Ruby’s waistband. “Delicious,” she offered as she brought her finger to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Later, after christening the house the laid in front of the fireplace. Christina used her special powers to light the fire and both were grateful that a sofa had already been delivered. Rebecca had discretely come and gone, leaving much needed food.</p><p>Christina absentmindedly played with Ruby’s breasts, occasionally popping a nipple into her mouth. She would never get enough of this, of her.</p><p>“You know, this entire time there’s been something I’ve been confused about.”</p><p>Christina stopped sucking enough to ask, “And what’s that?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you married?”</p><p>The unexpected question caused Christina to detach herself from her activity. Sitting up, she placed her back on the opposite end from Ruby. “That’s a strange question. Are you asking?”</p><p>Ruby ignored the question. “With all the things I’ve learned about your father and the Order, I’m surprised you weren’t forced into a marriage with some prominent scion from another lodge.”</p><p>“At fifteen, I was banished from Ardham during rituals summer rituals. Father feared one of the men would rape me to force a marriage. I should clarify, he feared that he would be forced into an undesirable alliance. I was away for school, and it became a bit of out of site, out of mind. As he grew more powerful, he realized he didn’t need any alliances. I was more useful doing his bidding than being tied to another man.”</p><p>Ruby’s hand was rubbing Christina’s foot as she told the story. “Every time I think I know the level of your father’s shittiness, you tell me something that takes it to the next level.”</p><p>“Never a dull moment.”</p><p>“With you? Never……. And yes, I’m asking. I know it won’t be legal, not that it matters. I really don’t give a fuck about what the rest of the world thinks about me loving you. But I’ve always dreamed of being a married woman and you once promised to make me dreams come true. So, I need you to promise to love me, protect my heart, tell me the truth even if you think you know better and stay with me forever. Can you do that?”</p><p>Christina looked at Ruby whose face was full of expectation. She had laughed and cried more since meeting Ruby than she had her entire life before she purposely wandered into the Denmark Vesey. She knew she would never really deserve Ruby; there was a darkness to her soul that she would always work to keep from sullying Ruby. To keep from destroying the best thing that would or could happen to her. She would never be a saint, and the fact that Ruby didn’t want her to be, was how she knew this woman was her soulmate.</p><p>She linked their hands, starring at Ruby’s empty finger; they would have to do something about that tomorrow. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be the end, but I've decided to add an Epilogue.</p><p>Thanks for still rocking with me, your thoughts and comments are appreciated as always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue-You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby and Christina throw a party! (And other things)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't think this would take a month to finish.....but here we are.</p><p>Thanks for rocking with your girl. Please read all the way to the end before you get annoyed with me.</p><p>Wumni and Jurnee have been robbed this season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Christina, I appreciate that you want the flowers to look their best today, but baby, you need to get out of those dungarees and start getting ready.” The greenhouse seemed like a perfect way to keep Christina occupied when Ruby first had it installed. And occupied she was. Because, despite a lifetime of spent carefully coifed in silk and satin, Christina Braithwhite loved digging in the earth. As her hands grabbed and clinched, the dirt welcomed being bent to her will.</p><p>In a way, the plants were like magic. They required careful nurturing and dedication. And time. The same way you couldn’t rush a spell before its time, you couldn’t rush the earth. That wasn’t to say that Christina hadn’t occasionally sped up her growing process, she had. But only after she and the earth had come to an understanding. Things grew because they wanted to grow.</p><p>And today was their grand debut before the people most important to her and Ruby. Mostly Ruby, as Christina still wasn’t one for making a ton of friends. She was fine with Georgie, Tic, Gladys and occasionally Leti. (Honestly, she was fine with just Ruby, but that had got them in trouble before, so now she had friends.) Although she preferred spending the rest of the day working in the garden and greenhouse, she deemed things presentable enough and headed towards the house.</p><p>Christina sauntered into the kitchen intent on performing her favorite action, kissing her wife. “Don’t you dare!” Ruby complained, swatting away a dirt covered Christina. “Unlike you, I am completely clean and there isn’t enough time for us both to shower if your muck gets all over me.”</p><p>“There is if we take it together.” She leaned in for her kiss, only for her lips to be met by Ruby’s index finger. Which should have been an insult, but she took the opportunity to suck it in her mouth instead. Shaking her head, Ruby snatched her finger back.</p><p>“Christina...,” it was meant as warning but somehow came out as a plea.</p><p>“Yes, Ruby?” She kept getting closer until Ruby found her back against the sink counter. Christina knew how irresistible Ruby found her in the dungarees. She felt Ruby’s finger curl around belt loop. Making her move, she began to press her lips to Ruby’s neck. Her lips were met by the cold, wet sensation of water that Ruby was pouring over her head.</p><p>Christina shrieked back in surprise. “Now, go take a shower.” Christina glared at the woman who held her heart and began her trek to their bedroom. As her foot hit the first step, she heard, “love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Christina had to admit that the shower was wonderful. What it lacked in ambiance, it more than made up for in convenience. And once she found a tub large enough to fit them both, there wasn’t anything to complain about. The hot water battering her head, provided a quiet place to think. And worry. What if today was a disaster? What if she did something wrong, or said the wrong thing? She knew Ruby wouldn’t be angry, but she didn’t want to disappoint or embarrass her.</p><p>She would simply follow her plan of staying on the edge of the gathering and talking when Ruby commanded. And she was sure Georgie would love hanging out in the greenhouse or maybe Leti would let her take him in for games. Christina knew that some of Ruby’s NAACP friends were associated with the school, perhaps one of them would be at the house today. If she decided to follow through with her plans, it would be helpful to know someone on campus. Yes, things would be fine.</p><p>In her haste to enter the shower, Christina left both a trail of clothes and the door open. Ruby was annoyed by both of these things, but for completely different reasons. The first was obvious, the second threatened to delay her schedule. Because as she stood in her bedroom, her eyes were drawn to a pale, naked goddess emerging from the steam.</p><p>In her defense, Christina hadn’t left the door open on purpose. She was merely following instructions on being ready on time. But if Ruby wanted to stand there as she toweled off, she wasn’t going to stop her. And no, it usually didn’t take her that long to dry off her legs and no, she didn’t usually do it with them at this awkward angle, but if Ruby wanted to watch, she’d put on a good show….</p><p>And yes, she was watching. Watching as Christina arched her back as she pretended her back needed more drying. They both knew it didn’t. She was certainly watching as her lover turned  and unnecessarily bent over to make sure her feet were dry. When Christina finally decided to emerge from the bathroom, hardened nipples leading the way, Ruby was sitting and watching.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were in the bedroom.” Ruby couldn’t believe Christina had the nerve to allow the lie to slip from her lips. “Too much,” she asked after Ruby wordlessly tilted her head.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered, leaning back on the bed, her arms bent to support her. Christina took the unspoken invitation and straddled Ruby’s lap.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the view?”</p><p>Ruby’s firm kiss on her left nipple showed she did, but still she wanted to confirm officially. “I always I enjoy the view.” She leaned back so that their eyes met. “I know you aren’t exactly comfortable with hosting a party,” Christina raised her eyebrows, “I know that you are incredibly uncomfortable with hosting a party, and that you’re only going along with this for me. Thank you for stepping into discomfort for me. Thank you for loving me. And who knows, you may even enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Christina leaned forward, so that their foreheads touched. “Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. And I’ll try to have a good time. But Ruby, I’m warning you ahead of time. If I catch Buddy looking at you with those hound dog eyes today, I’m throwing him out of this house.”</p><p>“Baby, relax. The man has a little crush on me. He’s harmless...”</p><p>“If he keeps it up, he’ll be armless.”</p><p>Ruby knew that she should be better, but she found herself laughing at Christina’s threats. One, because she knew that Christina wouldn’t actually remove Buddy’s arms and two, because she loved when Christina got territorial. Perhaps she would feel differently if Christina’s tendencies veered towards controlling her actions. But it was the opposite. The thing Christina most insisted on, was Ruby doing whatever the fuck she wanted.</p><p>She looked up to the slightly off, love of her life whose impossibly long legs ensured that her straddle would be comfortable and all-encompassing and wondered for the thousandth time how this life had become to belong to her. Admittedly, in the beginning she was wowed by the money, power, and magic. Who wouldn’t be? I mean damn, she’d woken up a whole white woman.</p><p>But with time, she learned that the real magic and power was in the way Christina treated her. The way she loved her, even when Rudy doubted Christina even realized that she loved her. Three years in, and Christina was still looking at her with the same mix of wanting and awe that washed over William’s face that first night. The look coming from those icy blues still left her slightly lightheaded. Thankfully, she’d finally curbed the instinct to look around to find the object of Christina’s gaze. Now, she welcomed her place as Christina’s favorite worship space.</p><p>“Are you trying to the throw the worst party of all time? No arm removing.”</p><p>‘“I’ve been to worst parties than having an arm removed. Tell me again why we’re having this party?”</p><p>“Because we’re celebrating the fact that we now live in a neighborhood where I don’t have to walk every visitor to their car. That we don’t have to worry about a cross burning on our front lawn. And because damnit, I want to show off this house. And you. And us.”</p><p>“I’ll try to behave.”</p><p>Ruby lightly swatted Christina’s ass, before settling into a circular pattern. “If you are a good girl during the party today, I promise to be a very bad girl to you tonight.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Switching positions, Ruby gathered Christina, laying her on the bed. “Definitely. And as an added incentive, I’m willing to give you a five-minute preview now.”</p><p>The five-minute preview turned into ten minutes, but eventually they dressed and headed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Leti was the first to arrive, she loved giving parties and wouldn’t pass up the chance to help host, even if it was with Christina. She was in charge of all liquid refreshments and ice, which is what she first carried into the house.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not leaving my nephew at home. This is a kid friendly party, Leti. I even bought new toys for today.” Christina bought most of the toys, but Leti didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Leti finished putting the ice in the icebox and turned to Ruby. “He’s coming with Tic. Between chasing him around and that one stopping to play with him,” Christina feigned surprise, “do you think we would be able to get anything done?”</p><p>“Fine, but he’d better be here later.”</p><p>Leti wanted to ask Ruby, “or what,” but she loved how much her sister loved her son, so she swallowed her comeback. “Next time he keeps me up with a tummy ache, I’m bringing him over here.”</p><p>They both knew it was a lie. There was no way that Leti would entrust Georgie’s tummy to anyone but herself. “That’s fine, I’m sure I’d be able to handle tummy aches and anything else.”</p><p>Leti found herself smirking at Ruby’s bravado. “But can you do it without magic?” From the eye roll that Ruby threw at her, the answer was no. She’d just began to laugh when the doorbell chimed.</p><p>“Now who in the hell is that?” Ruby glanced at the yellow Formica clock, which displayed a clear time of 12 pm. “The invitations clearly said, 3 pm. I hate when people arrive early and then want you have to stop doing what you were doing to try and entertain them.”</p><p>Ruby started for the door, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. “Don’t worry, it’s not a guest.”</p><p>“Then who is it, Christina?”</p><p>Her mouth broke into a wide smile, “the workers I hired for today!”</p><p> </p><p>Christina agreed to the party solely to please Ruby. Which was the driving point for most of her actions in life. However, despite her love for Ruby, she wasn’t going to spend her day running between the kitchen and backyard, filling trays and coolers. What was the point of throwing a party if you didn’t get the chance to enjoy it? She posted a wanted ad at one of the neighborhood record shops in order to get a mix of university students and locals. A few interviews later and she had a young, integrated crew that would ensure Ruby’s party went off without a hitch.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you hired people to work my,”</p><p>“Yours?”</p><p>“Our party, without asking me! And then you didn’t even have the consideration to tell me.”</p><p>Ruby flopped back onto the leather couch in the library. She’d ushered Christina into the room after the workers were let in and introduced. No need to take her annoyance out on them. No, she planned on focusing it on the appropriate party, the skinny blonde currently sitting on arm of the couch.</p><p>“If I asked you, you would have said no. If I told you, you would have made me cancel.”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“Yes, exactly! You told me you wanted me try and have a good time. How can I do that if I’m worried about appetizers running low? Concerned if there’s any tequila left? Baby, this is our first Ruby/Christina event. Don’t you want to find enjoyment in the moment?” Christina found her way to Ruby’s side, her hands cradled her wife’s left one as her thumb made a circular pattern. She dipped her head so that her eyes met Ruby’s downturned gaze. “Are you really mad? I can send them away if you like.”</p><p>Ruby shook her head, “yes I’m mad Christina. Mad that I didn’t think of it first.” She felt Christina’s arms begin to move around her waist. “You know neither of us is quiet enough for that with people in the house. Besides, I need to make sure Leti hasn’t fired anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Leti hadn’t fired anyone. However, she was (despite her tiny frame) extremely bossy as the crew was finding out. “Now why would you put that there,” she was asking a red head man when Ruby and Christina entered the backyard. “I see you two have made up. You know Ruby, I don’t know why you even bother pretending to be mad. Two bats of those icy blues and you’re wrapped around her little finger again.”</p><p>“And?” Ruby pulled Christina closer to her.</p><p>“I’m just saying that maybe the rest of us don’t want to be a part of y’alls foreplay.” She caught a woman putting plates out and began to walk in her direction. “The plates need to be at the front of the line,” she sighed. Where did Christina get these people from?</p><p> </p><p>If Ruby thought the biggest surprise of the day would be the workers Christina hired, she would have been wrong, because of all the people Gladys could have brought to this home warming, she brought Elbert, her husband. He kissed Ruby’s offered check and handed her the potato salad as they entered the home. Despite his warm greeting to Ruby, she could feel him looking around the room for Christina. Ruby wanted to ease the man’s mind and ask Gladys what he was doing here, so she invited him to head to the backyard.</p><p>Ruby headed for the kitchen with the salad and after placing it on the counter, she pulled Gladys into the corner. “How in the hell did you get Elbert here? And why?”</p><p>“He heard that Muddy and Buddy would be here. That was enough for him to tempt fate being in the same house with Christina. That and the white men that would be here to testify that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. And I just wanted to have a good time today. No fussing or having to soothe some young thang’s feelings over me not paying attention to her. As long as I get Elbert a plate and a drink, he’s good.”</p><p>Ruby looked out the window. “Well, you’d better get him that drink. Christina’s headed his way.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Christina didn’t know why there was a man avoiding her in her backyard, but she was going to find out. As she headed his way, she nodded to the people she recognized, mostly regulars from Pepper’s. Amongst the group was that damn Buddy. Christina inwardly shook her head, as if his little ass could handle Ruby. Please.</p><p>As she got closer to the man, she could see he was older than most of the guests. She could also see his eyes darting from side to side, as he looked for an escape. There was none.</p><p>“Hi, you must be Gladys’s husband, Elbert. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Elbert eyed Christina suspiciously, waiting for the other shoe to drop with this tall white woman who blocked the sun. His body wanted to flee this house and return to the safety of his own, but the part of him that wanted to see Muddy and Buddy (he couldn’t believe it when Gladys told him) kept him seated.</p><p>“And you must be Miss Christina.” He kept his hand to himself.</p><p>“Please, just call me Christina.” He seemed to relax a bit after that. “Thank you for coming. I hope you have a wonderful time. Please do not hesitate to let me or one of the wait staff know if there is anything you need.” Christina looked around the yard and beckoned the young red head over. “Carl, please make sure to take care of anything Mr. Williams needs today.” As she walked away, she could feel Elbert’s eyes following her.</p><p>She was met by Ruby and a nervous Gladys at the edge of the lawn. “He’s fine Gladys. Carl will see to all his refreshment needs today. I hope you enjoy yourself. And thank you so for bringing your wonderful potato salad.” Gladys nodded and headed towards Elbert.</p><p>“That was a nice gesture,” Ruby offered, squeezing Christina’s hand.</p><p>“We do want our guests to have a wonderful time.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, with most of the guests having arrived the party was in full swing. The wait staff more than earned their pay as they made sure that serving area was constantly full. There wasn’t a dry cup in the place, including Christina who surprisingly found herself participating in a tequila challenge inspired by the song of the same name. She drank the men under the table, throwing her arms triumphally in the air when it was clear she was the winner. The only thing that would have been better is if she’d been able to lick the salt off Ruby’s neck. Maybe later.</p><p>Despite her triumph, Christina was becoming a bit overwhelmed with constantly interacting with people. Not wanting the party to take on the tone of her attitude, she entered the house. The doors muted the music, providing much needed quiet. She leaned sideways against the counter, staring at Ruby who was engaged in a lively conversation with a neighbor across the lawn. She would have endured a hundred parties if it meant seeing her love, her wife this relaxed. A sound drew her attention to a late Tic.</p><p>“Where in the hell have you been? Where’s Georgie? Leti said you were bringing him. And did you bring the package?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, Christina.”</p><p>“Apologies. Hello Atticus. I’m so very glad you were able to join us today. Per chance, did you brink your young son, George in addition to the package we agreed upon?”</p><p>Atticus nodded his head in Christina’s direction. “The package is here. Georgie had a bit of a tantrum. We needed to have a man to man talk. He cried himself to sleep on the way here; I put him down in his room.”</p><p>“What makes you think it’s his room?”</p><p>Tic laughed. “It has all of his favorite things, and you had George stenciled on the wall. How’s the party going? Did Muddy play, yet?”</p><p>“No, and I believe it’s going well. No one was walked out in disgust. That has to be a positive. This is the first party I’ve been to in ages where that isn’t a horrible scheme afoot.”</p><p>“So, Buddy is still alive?”</p><p>“Ruby made me promise to leave his arms attached.”</p><p>“Smart woman.” He walked further into the kitchen and picked a wing off a tray.</p><p>Christina walked to the sink and filled a glass with water, gulping it down quickly. The tequila was beginning to take its effect. It wouldn’t do if she were too drunk to host. “Do you want me to stay with Georgie until he wakes. The protections spells will keep him safe, but I don’t want him scared if he wakes up alone.”</p><p>Tic looked at Christina and marveled at the turn their life had taken. He wasn’t exactly sure how this cousin of his had gone from planning his death to protecting his son. “You need a break from playing nice, huh?”</p><p>Christina did that kinda smile thing. “Perhaps. However, you know the only person I prefer spending time with more than Georgie, is Ruby.”</p><p>“I know. Just like I know that you’ve been playing nice for,” he looked at his watch, “two hours and it’s probably driving you mad. Well, madder.” Christina threw a kitchen towel at Atticus. It landed in the middle of his face. “Anyway, someone else already volunteered to stay with George until he wakes up.”</p><p>Christina couldn’t figure out who that could be. Everyone they trusted was already in the backyard. Tic saw her wheels turning. “Hippolyta came with me.”</p><p>Tic didn’t think it was possible for Christina to turn a shade paler than she was, but she proved him wrong as she carefully sat the glass on the counter. “You can’t keep running from it, Christina. We can never be a full family until you face your part in Uncle George’s death. It’s time.”</p><p>“Pfff. You want me to do this now?”</p><p>His stare was his answer.</p><p>“I should have brought the tequila in.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. What happens if nothing changes? If she and Dee still refuse to be in the same room with me?”</p><p>“Christina, apologies aren’t real if they’re only offered in order to receive forgiveness.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze and headed towards the backyard. She knew Hippolyta had been listening, for how long she did not. The answer was revealed as Hippolyta’s foot hit the kitchen tile as Tic’s hit the grass in the backyard.</p><p>“You have a lovely home.”</p><p>“Thank you.” They hadn’t been in the same room since Christina stormed into the garage, intent on getting the Book of Names. As such, she doubted Hippolyta had broken the impasse to discuss the house. “Ruby picked it out.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Of course, she did. “Your hair is black again,” Christina blurted out.</p><p>“People don’t quite understand blue hair, yet.”</p><p>Yet? The time travel she once heard Tic and Leti whispering about, must have been true. She longed to ask more but knew to do so would be a terrible idea. A laugh, indicative of the good time others were having outside drifted through the backdoor. The kitchen was not the place for this conversation.</p><p>“There’s a sitting nook next to Georgie’s room that should be comfortable.” The two women headed upstairs, with Christina stopping to look in on the boy. He was splayed across the bed, with a stuffed frog tucked into his side. Tic had placed his glasses on the side table next to the bed.</p><p>They settled in the two chairs in the alcove, its window overlooked the garden. Christina saw Hippolyta’s eyebrow raise slightly at the tree that stood in the middle of the yard. “Ruby,” Christina offered. “It was my wedding present.”</p><p>“In addition to the ring?” Christina’s gaze followed Hippolyta’s to the ruby ring on Christina’s right ring finger. “A ruby for you and an ice blue diamond for Ruby.” Christina didn’t know what Hippolyta was like before she went through the portal, but this omnipotent aura carried by silence was damn unnerving. Christina unconsciously twisted the ring.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” It was all Christina could come up with, despite knowing how inadequate it was.</p><p>“Ruby tells me that plan on pursuing a Ph.D. in Religion at the University of Chicago.”</p><p>Christina didn’t understand the direction of this conversation. “Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Why are you, of all people pursing a degree in Religion? And please don’t insult me by using Ruby as an excuse.”</p><p>There went her, Ruby wants me to have a hobby defense. “I’ve spent a great deal of my life attempting to trick my way to God. I decided to try another approach.” Christina resisted the urged to shrink her body back into the chair for protection. “Thank you for not making Ruby choose, for not cutting her out of your life. And Dee’s.”</p><p>“You no longer wish for immortality?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You’ve simply given up on the pursuit that led to my husband’s death? That left my daughter without a father and her arm? Just, never mind? You used us as pawns in an attempt to please and outdo your dead father and now you’ve changed your mind.”</p><p>Christina looked down at her ring and tried to remember the warmth that flooded over her when Ruby placed it there. “Yes.”</p><p>“Why should I believe you? And even if I do, why should I care?”</p><p>Christina could feel Hippolyta’s gaze burning into her. She swallowed and returned it. “In the beginning, I didn’t want immortality, because Ruby didn’t. I don’t see the point in living forever if she isn’t going to be there with me. Now, I can’t see living to see everyone I care about die.”</p><p>“I would ask, what you would do if someone threatened Ruby or Georgie, but I already know. Eels, huh?”</p><p>“They were Atticus’s idea.”</p><p>“Back to Georgie. Do you ever think of his namesake?  Of you part in his death?”</p><p>Christina resisted the urge to point out that she wasn’t responsible for his death, that she didn’t pull the trigger, but she knew it was bullshit. She was the one who lured and kidnapped Montrose. That wiped Atticus, Letitia and George’s memories the morning after they arrived. That stood by while her father shot George and Leti. “I was selfish, and I have no idea how to make up for it. I wish I could give you back your husband, Dee her father, but I can’t. And you’re right, if someone took Ruby from this world…..”, she couldn’t finish the thought. “For the vast majority of my life, I’ve been supremely fucked up.”  She saw Hippolyta’s head go back slightly. “I didn’t consider the potential consequences of my desires because I didn’t have to.”</p><p>“What do you think I should do, Christina? Forgive you, plan your demise?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought Marty Young was my reckoning, but in retrospect that seems too easy.”</p><p>Hippolyta had grown tired of this conversation. She knew enough to make a decision that she spent the past three years thinking on. “There is one thing that you can do right now, pay for Diana’s art school tuition.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>As Hippolyta began to rise from the chair, they heard Ruby’s voice and her feet on the stairs. “Christina, baby you’ve hid in the house long enough. Time to come back out and engage with people besides an almost three-year old.” Ruby stopped when she saw Hippolyta and Christina together.</p><p>“Hey Lyta, I didn’t know you were here.” They shared a brief hug.</p><p>“I came with Tic to watch George while he slept. And I thought I should have a talk with your wife.” She offered a brief smile. “Now, I’m on the way to the party. All this talking has left me famished.”</p><p>Christina stood as Hippolyta began down the stairs. “Thank you.” Hippolyta turned her head and nodded. When she was completely gone, Ruby grabbed Christina’s hands, asking, “what was that?”</p><p>Christina placed her forehead to Ruby’s and kissed her lightly. “I’ll explain later, but I think I might be let in the house for Thanksgiving. I love you, Ruby.”</p><p>Ruby placed her hand on Christina’s chin, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Georgie woke soon after, with mummers of, “did you see her, Auntie Ruby?” He looked at Christina who sat behind Ruby on the bed with a finger to her mouth.</p><p>Ruby fixed his glasses on his face. “Did I see who, baby?”</p><p>“Nothing, it was in my dream.”</p><p>After Georgie relieved his tiny bladder, the went downstairs and the kitchen. Apparently tantrums and crying fits (which he denied) made little boys very hungry. He scarfed down twice his body weight in food and declared he was ready to go outside. Neither Ruby or Christina took it personally when he dropped their hands and made a running beeline to his mother. When he reached Leti’s outreached hands, Muddy began, “Forty Days and Forty Nights on the small stage Ruby had installed for the event. She paid the rental company extra to come pick it up right after the party. She’d promised Christina that nothing would happen to her lawn and she had no desire to listen to her wife ramble on if something did happen to it.</p><p>As Muddy began the song with his guitar, Christina was confused. “I thought Walter played the harmonica on this one?”  Ruby sighed and said a quick prayer. “Baby, only God knows where Walter is right now. I invited him, but I would have been more surprised if he showed.” Christina liked Walter. Sure, he was a little wild and occasionally violent when inebriated, but there was something about his rage she understood.</p><p>Muddy finished up his first song and took a swig of sweat tea. “I’d like to dedicate this next song to our hostess, Ruby Baptiste. She knows why and no, it ain’t like that. My beautiful wife Elmira is right over there.” The opening strains of, “I Just Want to Make Love to You” drifted over the crowd. “Ruby, get yourself on up here girl,” he offered. Ruby stepped on the stage and began the familiar words. She and Muddy played off each other and the crowd, but when the time came for the chorus, she only had eyes for one woman. “And I just want to make love to you,” indeed.</p><p>Four hours later, the final guests gave their thanks and goodbyes, the crew finished cleaning, the stage was picked up and all that remained was family. Damn, these people were her family. Christina could only imagine her father spinning in his grave over her surrounding herself with Negroes. Well, if he had a grave instead of being blown to millions of pieces.</p><p>She’d spent the rest of the party between trying to enjoy herself, enjoying herself and escaping to the house for a break and to check on the package. She found herself bribing Georgie on several occasions with an extra piece of candy to keep quiet. With his blackmail skills, she couldn’t wait for him to take over the family business.</p><p>Hippolyta took Tic’s car back home. Things were better now, but no one thought things should be pushed. Gladys and Elbert, who still didn’t completely trust being in the same space as Christina but was willing to try again if he got unlimited food, drink, and live music left next. Gladys thanked Ruby for a wonderful time, taking her potato salad bowl with her. “But don’t worry, I sat some aside for you for later on. I know how much your Christina enjoys a late meal.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A late meal later…</em>
</p><p>“I still think you should have allowed me to make the potato salad.” Christina was picking at the potato salad, her eyes indicated she wasn’t sold on its place on her plate.</p><p>“For once, I’m going to have to agree with Tina.” Following Georgie’s lead, Leti had begun to call Christina, Tina. “This potato salad has too much stuff in it, too crunchy.”</p><p>“That’s it! I’ve been attempting to figure out where it wrong. Too crunchy.” Christina separated a piece of celery from salad and took in a fork full.</p><p>Of all the ways that Ruby prayed for peace between Leti and Christina, potato salad as the bridge hadn’t popped in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The in-laws were in the library, with Georgie serving as the focal point in the center of the room. “Get a Job” played lightly in the background.</p><p>“Hey Christina, your song is playing. Aren’t you tired of being a kept woman yet?” Despite what he thought, Tic was not a comedienne as the three women ignored him.</p><p>Leti was still nursing the same gin and tonic that she started an hour ago. It was clear she was exhausted, having run the party even though the women in matching outfits were supposed to be the hosts. “I hope you two enjoyed your reception. I’m pooped, Tic help me put George’s toys in a corner so we can head home.” George, who had been pretending not to listen to the adult’s conversation, immediately began to protest. “Unn, unn. No. Auntie Tina said I could help with the surprise for Auntie Ruby.”</p><p>Fuck. “Before you start, I didn’t ask him to call me Auntie Tina, Leti.”</p><p>“I’m aware, he’s been calling you that at home for the past two weeks.”</p><p>Ruby who didn’t particularly care what her nephew called Christina as long as it wasn’t out her name, was more interested in the surprise. “What surprise, Georgie?” He looked at Christina who finally gave him the nod he’d spent all day waiting for. Together they excited the room, with Georgie bouncing up and down.</p><p>The surprise was heard before it was seen. Georgie ran into the room, followed by a black and white Border Collie puppy with one ice blue eye and one brown one. She sniffed everyone in the room before taking a special interest in Ruby. She tried indicating her excitement with a bark, but it wasn’t really good yet, which made her even more adorable. Ruby picked her up and looked into her eyes. “You got me a dog?”</p><p>“Do you like her?”</p><p>“You already know that I do.”</p><p>The look that was passing between Ruby and Christina, told Leti it was time to go. “You can play with the dog when you come to visit, George,” she answered before he could start complaining. “We’ll see ourselves out and lock the door,” Tic offered. He was glad they had already put their plates in the car.</p><p>Ruby managed a, “thanks,” before the door closed. “Baby, why did you get me a dog?”</p><p>“I thought we could use the practice, incase…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two months earlier</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to get married on this island alone? It’s not too late to invite Letitia and Atticus. Georgie can be our ring bearer.”</p><p>“Georgie is too little to carry our rings and as I said 20 times before, I’m sure Christina. Do you want them to come?”</p><p>“I want whatever you want Ruby.”</p><p>“Baby, I just want to marry you under God’s sky. I don’t need anyone else.” Christina settled her head into Ruby’s lap and looked up to her adorningly.</p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p>“Hmm hmm.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby had to give it to Christina, she certainly knew how to set a scene. She’d cleared a path for them in the middle of the island and covered it in rose petals. Along the path, she’d lit Tiki Torches for them to find their way to each other. As Ruby made her way to the end of the path, she found Christina standing in a circle surrounded by white flowers. Roses, lilies, daisies, gardenias. Her Christmas trick of lighting the trees returned as they twinkled against the dark.</p><p>The question Ruby spent the past two weeks wondering about was answered by Christina’s off-white lace and satin dress that swept the forest’s rose covered floor.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi. You look astonishing beautiful tonight, Christina. I wasn’t sure if you were going to wear a dress or a tux.”</p><p>“I’m glad you approve.” Christina bit her lip and nodded her head. “I don’t have words for how you damn good you look.” Even in the dark, she could see Ruby blushing in her tea length white silk and lace gown. They took each other’s hands and stepped to each other.</p><p>Christina rubbed Ruby’s hand. “I need to go first, because I don’t think I can hold it together if you go first.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Ruby Jean Baptiste I love you. More than I ever knew possible. I love how demanding you are of both yourself and me. I love the way your face lights up when you’re happy and the way your nose flares when you’re angry. The things I thought were important before I met you, seem idiotic now. You’ve given me a purpose in life, hell you’ve given me life in a way that no one has since my mother birthed me into this world. I’m convinced she sent me to the bar that night. The first time I saw you, my heart skipped. And it has been skipping ever since. I thought magic was unmitigated freedom. But I was wrong, loving you is freedom. Knowing that you protect my heart allows me to breathe. You are my amazing grace, Ruby. You’re the sweet sound that saved a wretch like me. The moment I fell in love with you, I began to be found. You opened my eyes so I can see. Loving you is the best and most important thing I will ever do.”</p><p>Christina lifted Ruby’s right hand and placed a band against the ice blue diamond ring that already sat there. “I promise to strive to be worthy of your love everyday Ruby. I promise to protect your body and your heart. I vow to love your family and honor them. If I can give you 1/10<sup>th</sup> of what you give me, I am most certain we will have a happy life.” The last lines were barely audible as the tears streamed down Christina’s face and choked in her throat.</p><p>Ruby broke the rules and pulled Christina in for a kiss. Her salty tears somehow tasted sweet. “I should have gone first.”</p><p>“Christina Elizabeth Braithwhite, to say that we didn’t have a traditional beginning would be an understatement. But no matter what form you took I could feel you. I asked myself why I kept coming back to you once I learned the truth? I told myself it was to learn magic, to create a space for myself in the world. But deep down, I knew the truth. I kept coming back because no one has ever made me feel like you do. Not just loved, but cherished. When I look in the mirror now, I see myself as you see me. Beautiful, smart, sexy, and unstoppable. You’ve opened my life to things I never knew existed and given me the loving peace I’ve wanted my entire life. Baby, you’ve given me magic and never asked for anything in return, well except for that one thing. I love watching you discover the simple things in life, like soap operas. I love how you don’t take shit from anyone. I love how you’re willing to put your heart in my hands and trust me to take care of it, to take care of you. Christina, I promise to love you always. To make you understand that everything you feel I give you, is everything you give me. You asked me earlier today, why me? Baby, the answer is it could only be you. Despite the detours and marks, your soul was made for mine.”</p><p>Ruby brought Christina’s right ring finger up and placed a matching gold band against the ruby already sitting there. “With this ring, I seal our souls together. You are my heart’s content. I vow to stand by your side, forever. You are mine and I am yours.”</p><p>They sealed their vows with a tender kiss.</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Brathwhite.”</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Baptiste.”</p><p>Ruby looked around the circle they were standing in. “Christina, this is beautiful. But I really want to go back to the house and make love to my wife.”</p><p>“You know what they say, happy wife, happy life.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next two weeks on the island, enveloped in each other. Ruby thought it must be mental but making love with her wife was a new experience. The passion was stronger, the organisms fiercer.</p><p>With the radio blaring, they drove home hand in hand, occasionally kissing.</p><p>“I’m going to take you on a proper honeymoon, Ruby? Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“I don’t know Christina. Can I think about it?”</p><p>“You don’t have to rush. We’ve got forever.”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived home late in the afternoon, somehow both tired and rested. Ruby drove the final leg home, thankfully her willingness to go fast had improved over the years. Christina longed to stretch out in their bed for a nap and other things but found herself being dragged to the back lawn.</p><p>“Ruby, I love the plants but there are other things I would I prefer to do right now.” Despite her protests, she allowed Ruby to guide her.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Christina took too long for Ruby’s liking.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll cover them.” Ruby stepped behind Christina and placed her hands over her eyes. Now how was she supposed to concentrate when Ruby had her breasts pressed against her back? She couldn’t wait to get Ruby in bed and properly press her face against them.</p><p>“Walk and stop thinking about my titties for five seconds.” Christina followed instructions, feeling the ground change from concrete to grass when they entered the yard. The walked thirty yards before they stopped. “Okay, open.”</p><p>Before Christina stood a cherry tree, which was someone fully grown and ready to bloom. She turned to Ruby with her mouth open. “How did you do this?”</p><p>“Magic baby, magic. Despite how it ended, I felt a freedom when we were together on Cherry Grove. So, I brought the cherries to us, so we can always be free with each other. I hope you like it.”</p><p>“I don’t like Ruby, I fucking love it.”</p><p>“Then come here and show me.”</p><p>“Ruby, we’re in the backyard, anyone can see us.”</p><p>“Let them look. Maybe they’ll get some tips. We’re not hiding from anyone, anymore Christina. Our love is unmitigated freedom, uninterrupted.”</p><p>“Fuck, how I love you Ruby. How I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started writing chapter 1 of Days of Freedom from my hospital bed in Notes. (I went home the next day) There have been times where, stopped by writer's block I wondered if I could finish this piece. Writing the three stories, have given me both purpose and made me feel like horrible.</p><p>To those of you who continued to read, thank you. To those of you who commented, you provided the confidence to continue.  I super duper thrive off of comments.</p><p>As usual, these are fictionalized versions of historical figures.<br/>I used Cherry Grove-Fire Island by Esther Newton and The Chicago NAACP and the Rise of Black Professional Leadership, 1910–1966 by Christopher Robert Reed for historical references. And Google.</p><p>I have one more idea in me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, this is a fictional account of Willie Dixon, Cora Patton and Willie Wright.</p><p>As usual, your thoughts are appreciated. Like really appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>